


长夜漫漫~All The Nights

by ladious



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15季剧透, Affection, Brief suicidal ideation early in fic, Canon Compliant, Canon-Compliant to S15E06 "Golden Time", Castiel Uses Actual Words, Dean Winchester Uses Actual Words, Depressed Dean Winchester, Everybody Gets Hypothermia, Heavily Implied Love, Hopeful Ending, Hypothermia, M/M, Minor Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, No Sex, No Smut, Platonic Cuddling, Season/Series 15 Spoilers, Suicidal Thoughts, Survival cuddling, Unresolved Sexual Tension, 丁说了真话, 不做爱, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 为生存拥抱, 充满希望的结局, 卡说了真话, 原剧向, 感情, 抑郁的丁, 接S15E06, 无色情, 最开始有轻微自杀想法, 未解决的性紧张, 柏拉图式, 每个人都体温过低, 深藏的爱
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 47,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladious/pseuds/ladious
Summary: 一次捉鬼出了差错，Dean只得在冰冷的河里挣扎着想活下去。某个天使不知怎的知道他有麻烦了，于是现身，帮了他，但没有足够的力量让Dean暖和起来。这只是森林里一个普通的寒夜，但在这样的森林之夜，事态很可能会急转直下。很快Cas和Dean必须各自决定要冒怎样的风险去拯救对方。为此，他们很可能会精疲力尽，于是不知不觉，他们开始说话。与原剧（Canon）一致，关注于S15E03中Dean与Cas之间的破裂，但把时间推移到两个月后。这是在S15E06，“Golden Time”的几周后，Eileen刚被带回来；Cas/Dean的破裂是两个月前；FBI的短暂电话交谈已经是几周前了。在背景里温和地暗示了Sam/Eileen。警告：木有开车，并且，没有完全幸福的结局，但结局充满希望。（这篇小说也许随着原剧推进很快会变得毫无意义，但我想为此刻写上一笔，以我的想法仔细推敲Dean/Castiel这两年来关系变得如此紧张的可能的原因。看我能不能说得通。）
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	1. 一点儿也没沉溺

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NorthernSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthernSparrow/gifts).
  * A translation of [All The Nights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21536782) by [NorthernSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthernSparrow/pseuds/NorthernSparrow). 



> 这和我之前的译文有所不同，是一篇“非常原剧向”。  
> 北麻试图解释卡丁每况愈下的关系（原剧在S1503的时候卡离开了地堡）。一般情况下，我会慢慢阅读，给自己时间翻译和校对。正如北麻所说，这篇小说也许随着原剧的推进会变得毫无意义。虽然无论如何，对于被编剧伤透的FANS而言，自有其意义所在。  
> 所以我希望能赶在原剧结束之前（并不要变得太离谱——虽然现在已经很离谱）能把这一篇三万二的短文译出来。  
> 可是北麻太忙了，我之前要过她的授权，她也给我一句“你可以翻译我任何作品”，但毕竟是在这篇出现之前，于是我问了她好几次，结果她倒是回了，但对我问的重点没有回答。直到最后，终于拿到了授权。时间就变得非常紧张了。而且恰逢春节前后，我很担心时间的分配。  
> 另外，由于S15那糟心的剧情，我已经没看剧了。虽然大致知道些剧透。一些细节就不怎么清楚。在阅读的时候并不妨碍，翻译则有些尴尬。加上无法像以往那样慢慢进行，可能会有无法避免的错误。若有任何错误，欢迎指正，感谢。

_A/N -_ _这是疯狂的一年，为了找到新工作，我不得不把每一秒都用于写科学论文。结果新工作到手，伴着跨国迁移，如今在巴西一个协会的教学吸光了我每一秒！我昨天在巴西做了最后一次讲座（公益演讲），等我今天醒来，这是我几个月来第一个真正的休息日啊啊，我却病了，但终于我有点时间来写点东西了。_

_这是一篇很短的小说，_ _我试图理解——并解决——Castiel和Dean之间令人心碎的紧张关系。我想让角色为他们自己发声，以他们在原剧里真实自我的方式，结果他们都把这篇小说带往与我原先计划略有不同的方向。小说已经写完了（自1503以来每个晚上一直都在点点滴滴地写着）_ _大约有2万字，但我仍在润色最后几章，所以我会一章一章地贴出来。我现在在里约热内卢，这是周六的晚上，我打算在感恩节剧歇时这段短短的时间内每天贴一章。章节也许很短，但很快就会有更多。_

△△△

这会儿不过早上九点半，Dean该完成的事（清理象牙柄手枪）才做了一半，但他的注意力已经太过分散，无法再做下去了。

可以这么说，他“心烦意乱”。但“心情郁闷”也许是另一个原因。不管他怎么称呼，这种情况越来越频繁地发生。前一刻，他正在清洗Impala，或是清洁枪支，或是在试图记起咖啡和水的正确配比——或者，现在越来越多的情况是无所事事躺在自己的房间里头大嚼垃圾食品，没完没了地看着老式卡通片——下一刻他就会陷入沉思，卡通片从眼前消失，他直愣愣地盯着虚空，想着……

啥都不是。所有一切。

此时此刻，他坐在房间角落里的那张小桌子边上，拆了一半的手枪就摆在桌子上，茫然地望着房间另一头的威士忌酒瓶和他书架上一直放着的玻璃酒杯。Dean把空了的弹匣在手中翻来覆去，他的视线懒洋洋地滑向那台FBI手机。他一直把它放在自己的房间里，总是插上充电器，但自那次以后它就再也没响过。

Sam开始用“闷闷不乐”和“沉湎放纵”来形容这一切，他甚至开始时不时念叨着某些很没道理的指责，说他“把人赶跑了”。Eileen无法开口，于是她睁着那宛如小鹿斑比的大眼睛，面露同情之色——虽然前几天她说了件很奇怪的事，说是Dean“最近分手”了。（Dean渐渐感到有些不安，之前几周她在地堡里飘荡，总在设法想要让人看到她，那时候她看的也许比她说出口的多得多。）Eileen现在暂时离开去收拾一些她以前的东西，Sam仍对Dean泡在卡通片里的行径睁一只眼闭一只眼。但真的，Dean实际是相当有理性的（按着Dean的说法就是如此）。尤其是在这种情况下。

比如现在，他根本就没有“沉湎”。他只是非常理性地，在思考着一些事儿。

他想的是：也许一切就照这样了，永远是这样了。

日子一天天过去，然后是好几周，接着，不知怎的，距那可怕的鬼魂末日般的一周已经过去了几个月。事情似乎已开始平息了。但，一切仍感觉那么可怕。妈还是死了。Jack还是死了。更别提其他人了：Rowena，Charlie，Bobby，Kevin……所有人，还是死了。当然，Eileen算是胜利，大胜利……虽然Dean不知怎的总是觉得这是Sam赢得的胜利，而不是Dean。 ** _Sam_** ** _能把Eileen带回来真是太棒了_** _，_ 这个念头在他脑子里翻滚不去，像是Dean被剥夺了某种同样的胜利。

再来就是Chuck，很显然，他看起来似乎再次全盘控制，那该死的“均衡器”啥都没了，只剩一滩渣。

而与此同时，Cas却再也没出现过。几周来唯一一次联络还是在那通FBI短暂而紧张的通话里。从那以后就什么也没有了。Dean甚至追踪这次通话，把Cas的位置缩小到大提顿国家公园的一个湖边小镇上。经过几番打听，那里发生过一件很奇怪的案子，但似乎已经完全解决了。显然是Cas干的。显然Cas自个儿也做得很好。显然Cas已经离开了，再一次，不知所踪。

Dean把几颗子弹在桌子上排成整齐的一列，就挨着他的手枪，不过他并没真的在看它们。

Cas刚走掉的头几周，Dean对他的离去气极了。他心知肚明这根本毫无道理，但他就是气疯了。接着，Cas对他的来电一概不接，惹得他大发雷霆，然后还有，他居然也不理会Sam发给他的信息？好大的胆子，Cas怎敢这样跑掉！他的作用，事实上他的 ** _工作_** 就是，留在Winchester兄弟身边，帮助他们。他的任务就是紧跟着，这样的话……这样就能……好吧，确保Dean能随时下令，或者，时不时从Cas犯过的成千上万的错误里挑出一两个，狠狠教训他一顿，要不，时不时从他多年来总是瞒着Dean的，上百万件关键事儿里头拣出一两件，刺他一下（不要在意，Dean也隐瞒了数量相等，同样重要的事儿。Dean这么做是完全合理的。现在需要审判的是Cas的选择）。Cas就应该一直呆在附近，或者，至少随便一通电话就能赶到……而且，他就该 ** _他妈的立刻接电话！_** Dean本可以在任何时候，指不定随便隔个几天，情绪不稳时拿着Cas做过的错事大发雷霆。这样就能……开着车回家……大概。给他……个教训。关于某件事。好让他……保持警惕。关于某件事。Dean真觉得需要对他保持怀疑，因为Cas……因为Cas也许……因为万一Cas可能是……

Dean在这个念头进一步发酵深入之前就停下了，他抓起弹匣，开始顺着那一排子弹挨个拿起填进去。他发现最好在它变得太过清楚之前，在他还没来得及把这一可怕的，在他脑子里翻滚了好几个月的，某个具体的可能性过多思考之前，就把关于Castiel的那套特殊设想及时打住。一直以来的策略就是，只要不断针对Cas，无需深入，无需多想——这到底是 ** _为什么_** 。

“策略”就是这样，并不包括Cas可能会对此做出任何实质上的反应。所以，当Cas突然就这么起身离去，这整个策略就有点垮了。

Dean不安地意识到，他如此对待Cas，可能有点不公平。也许是太过不公。他也意识到了，在他内心深处，有一部分，有相当困惑的一部分，总想对Castiel做些完全不一样的事。实际上，是完全不同的策略，有时浮现在他的脑海里……在他的某些梦里……

但，抛开奇异的梦不谈，无论什么原因，对Castiel怀疑的种子已然生根发芽，最近已经开花了。似乎没有啥能再把那只特定的猫塞回袋子里去了。

不能相信Cas，这就是核心。

所以总的来说，即便Cas就这么抽身离开后，他仍 ** _一直_** 在Dean的脑海中萦绕不去，这真的很烦人。当然，这肯定也是Cas的错。事实上，知道所有这些事儿，一如既往全都是Cas的错，这还挺令人安慰的。Cas本来就该在这里，承担责任，做个方便的替罪羊——是他让Jack进来的，是他让妈死了的，是他没有告诉Dean有关那条愚蠢的蛇，是他把所有机会全都搞砸了，让Rowena死了。一切本应，总是Cas的错。这样更容易些。

 ** _因为，要不是这样，那就是我的错。_** Dean想。他这会儿似乎往玻璃杯倒了几指深的威士忌，但又没真的决定要这么干，于是边倒边犹豫着，就在此刻，这个想法渐渐产生。

**_是我的错。_ **

Dean的错是他同意收留Jack，因为他早就知道拿非力人有多危险。

Dean的错是他被Jack那明亮的眼睛，天真的孩子般的举止所吸引。Dean的错是他被迷住了。Dean的错是他任由Jack蒙蔽了他的判断。

最终Dean的错让这一切接踵而至，让妈死了。

如果这不是Cas的错，那这就得算在Dean头上。

但事到如今，这一切都无关紧要了，因为妈还是死了，Jack还是死了，至于Cas，这混蛋他妈的不见了。

Dean听到走廊那边传来脚步声，Sam来了。Dean抓起杯子，把剩下的威士忌一口喝完，把瓶塞塞回去。等Sam手里拿着笔记本电脑出现在门边时，Dean又开始镇定地检查着手枪里的弹药。

只是Dean忘了把空杯子收起来。或是把酒瓶放回架子上去。它们全都静静地呆在桌上，就在Dean旁边，玻璃杯底部还有几滴威士忌。早上九点半就喝着威士忌，实际上一整天都喝着威士忌也没啥大不了的，话说回来，这不是挺正常么？似乎每天都越来越难以记起为什么大部分人不会一醒来就喝上几口。

Sam确实看到了瓶子，他的目光在酒杯上停留了一会儿，Dean打起精神，等着他评判一番。但Sam对此什么也没说，只说道：“可能有个案子。”

Dean抬起头来瞥了他一眼。Sam把他的笔记本电脑朝向Dean。上面有一则一篇来自俄勒冈一个小镇的新闻。标题是“桥梁发生连续自杀引发关注。”

Sam解释道：“在这个小山村，人们不断地淹死。从桥上跳到河里。但是，一些幸存者说他们没有跳，是被推下去的。同一座桥，就在每年感恩节前夕，而感恩节快要——”

“我们走，”Dean说。他抓起弹夹、弹药和手枪(当然还有一瓶威士忌)，站起来把它们都丢进他床脚的包里。

Sam眨眨眼。“这是在俄勒冈。”他说，“真正的森林深处，在山上。开车都需要费点时间。我们还有几天，可以早上再走。再说了，你不想先了解点细节？看它是不是真值得去查一查？”

“不了，我们这就上路开演，”Dean说。他把包的拉链扯上。“可不能让观众久等，是吧?”只要一提到Chuck，Sam就畏缩了，但Dean也就点到为止，他径直从Sam身边走过，走出卧室，直接走向停放在车库里的Impala。

案子真是太棒了，他意识到。有案子就需要注意力。有案子就需要专注于此。案子让Dean不用再去多想。比如，要是天使哭了会是什么样子；比如，要是朋友永远离开了，又会是什么样子；比如，从今往后，他们在电话里听起来的声音，苦涩冰冷，还有，关上地堡门所发出的声音——轰鸣着，回荡着，最后一次，某个人离去了。

△△△

_A/N –_ _很快会继续发布。要是你喜欢请留下评论——我喜欢听到你们的意见~_

_谢谢阅读。_


	2. 阴谋诡计

_A_ _/N –_ _今天会发两章，因为它们是一对儿。_

_警告: 由于案子涉及人们从桥上跳下，Dean的思绪时不时会跟进点_ _轻微的自杀念头。持续时间并不久，只是假设性质，预先警告。_

△△△

两天后，在俄勒冈南部森林的一座高山上，Dean停下Impala。正如Sam事先警告过的，这段车程确实不短，在今天换班开了11小时之后，Dean感到挤在车里越发不舒服，甚至有点酸痛。（以前长时间驾车不是很舒服吗？他这些天到底是咋了？）但终于他们快要抵达目的地，于是Dean靠边停车，查看周围的景色。（嗯，还需要抖抖有些酸痛的膝盖。）

兄弟俩全都在车边伸展四肢，Sam做了几组奇怪的扭来扭去的瑜伽动作，Dean揉了揉膝盖，还想要摸摸脚尖拉伸一下，无奈根本够不到。然后他们在引擎盖上靠了几分钟，俯瞰着他们的目的地那壮观的景色。

阴云密布的天空之下，他们面前起伏的山丘上覆盖着深绿色的道格拉斯冷杉，铁杉和松树，茂密的枝条沉甸甸地低垂着。几英里外，穿过雾霭重重的山谷，郁郁葱葱的山坡上静静坐落一个小镇。从这么远的距离望过去，小镇上那些小小的建筑物宛如一个个细小的色块，旁边可看到一座桥的拱形结构。蜿蜒的河流从桥下流过，美妙如画。河流远离小镇，最终消失在岩石峡谷中。下游几英里，在Dean的左侧，一道引人注目的瀑布从峡谷中倾泻而出，落入下面的溪谷，被远处绿色的薄雾笼罩着，几乎看不见了，整片荒野上，再也看不到别的城镇了。

“要知道，那里全是国家森林。”Sam说着，想要从手机上查看地图。他把手机高举到空中，凝视着那个小屏幕，最终说道：“好吧，这儿还真没手机信号，但要是我没记错的话，这片荒野可直通太平洋。工厂关闭前，整个地区都是伐木城镇。现在里头只剩些度假小屋。”他放下手机，冲着小镇子比划着，“那就是我们要去的地方。”他说，“俄勒冈的水晶河。据我所知，整个镇子几十年来经济一直很萧条。我觉得在工厂关闭后，他们试图将自己重新打造成一个旅游点——背包客啊，观鸟什么的——但仍有点不太景气。所以当每年都有人开始从桥上掉下来，有段时间人们以为这只是自杀。”

Dean点点头，说道：“是啊，很难摆脱像这样的消沉。自杀也能理解。”

Sam有点担忧地瞥了他一眼。“我说的是 ** _经济_** 萧条。而且，重点是这桥上的死亡 ** _并不是_** 自杀。有东西把人推下去了。至少那几个幸存者是这么说的。”

“是啦，对，没错。”Dean急忙同意。“我只是说，我能想象得出为什么人们一开始 ** _会把这_** 当成是自杀。到了冬天这地方一定有点儿阴冷。从两座山峰看出去啥都漏不掉。风景和画一样漂亮，但有点阴暗，你说是吧？”

Sam仍打量着Dean，神色有些古怪，但最后他还是点点头，再次眺望外面的景色——灰蒙蒙的天空，阴暗深绿的针叶树，还有远处那瀑布。“是啊，我知道你的意思，”他说，“当然了，双峰-镇。”

他们终于又回到车里，但这会儿Dean却禁不住老瞥向外面的景色。确实是双峰。这是巧合吗？这个偏远小镇的环境太像那部恐怖电视剧了。他现在想起来了，《双峰镇》确实是一部超现实的惊悚电视剧，有关谋杀和未解之迷，充满了令人毛骨悚然的超自然事件。

[注：《双峰镇》Twin Peaks，1989年大卫·林奇拍摄的电影，充满神秘事件和诡异疑点而且没有结局可言，后于1990拍摄续作电视剧，因遭腰斩所以只有两季。]

Dean发动车子，忍不住加上一句：“对我们接下去的要演的剧倒是完美的场景，哈？”

Sam在座位上稍微动了动。“我们又不知道他是否还……嗯……在写，”他说着，压低音量又补充道，“你知道我的意思。这个案子也许全都是真的。他……他可能不会控制所有事吧。他可能会……呃……走开？休息一下？”

“我们上次就是这么想的，”Dean说着，驾着Impala回到路上。接下来几分钟，他让自己集中注意力，驾车绕过好几个陡峭的弯道。终于，几个零星的加油站和汽车旅馆终于映入眼帘，再往前就是河上的桥，这会儿看起来大多了，不远处就是那个小镇。

但Dean仍在思索着Sam刚刚说的。 ** _这案子也许全都是真的_** 。

Dean把车停在离桥不远处。他发现一个停车位，于是把档位切换到驻车挡，叉着胳膊趴在方向盘上。他凝视着窗外的小镇好一会儿。Impala仍未熄火，发出粗哑的咕噜声。Sam在座位上转过身，疑惑地看了他一眼。

“狼人的案子，”Dean终于开口，“几周前。Lilith那事儿。一开始，看起来像是正常的狼人案子，对吧？”Sam点点头，仍看着Dean。Dean停了一会儿，思索着，最后说道，“就像这一个，似乎是常规的捉鬼案子。看起来没什么特别的。但现在一切都不再像以往那样了。这就是问题。”

Sam疲倦地点了点头，瘫倒在座位上。“是啊，”他说，“我也一直在想，要是他……要是这是他的另一个……呃……Chuck的故事？”他甚至把声音放得更低，这会儿有如耳语。像是要确保诸如Chuck这样的存在会偷听。 **这个** 存在，上帝他本身，带着一个超大写的 **G** 。

Dean终于关掉引擎，从Impala里下来，好就近看看那座桥。当他走出来时，他的膝盖又扭了一下。他砰地一声关上车门，有点太过用力。太难了，他只感到沮丧——为他那愚蠢的膝盖，为他的感觉——Chuck像是总纠缠着他们的每一步。

Dean故意深吸了一口清新的山间空气，试图让自己平静下来，专注于这个案子。

他走到桥边，Sam在他身边。这条河流过这里的小岩石峡谷，峡谷两边陡峭，简直就像悬崖，低矮的小树紧贴着岩石，优雅的老桥横跨其上。就在桥头的路边上，有一堵残破的旧石墙，紧靠在峡谷边上，墙边的一块大石头上嵌着一块历史铭牌，兄弟俩花了点时间浏览了一下，很显然，这堵石墙是曾经矗立在此处的锯木厂留下的最后的遗迹了。有一张画，描绘的是曾在河畔的，早已消失的水车。

“所以这里才会有个小镇，”Sam说，“老工坊原来在这儿。以前，他们用水力锯那些古老的大圆木。现在早就没了。60年代那会儿烧毁了。几年后，大桥上开始有人死亡。”

Dean跳上老墙的边缘，眺望着下方的河流，一只手小心地扶着旁边的树干。在大桥正下方，河流冲过陡峭的河道，大概比路面低了40英尺，流过一些参差不齐的水泥基座，水车一定就曾在那里。接着，河流就变宽了，沿着峡谷向下游蜿蜒曲折的岩石河道而去，溅起白色的水花，到处都是。水流湍急的声音清晰可辨。

Sam也爬上来，站到他旁边。“它往往发生在感恩节那周的日落时分，”Sam说，“通常是星期三，但有些事件发生在星期一或是星期二。并不完全一致。我想它也许是按着天气来的？会有点变化。通常人们掉进水里，有时候掉到岩石上。要是掉到水里他们偶尔还能活下来，但很明显，这非常危险，水太冷了。要是掉到石头上，显然就没救了。”

Dean点点头，往下看去。要是人们掉进水里，倒是可能活下来，但河水光滑黑暗，水流速度极快，即使人们能侥幸落入水中，这种坠落也容易致命。

“我可以理解为什么人们会把这当成自杀。”Dean说。“这是个相当吸引人的起跳点。”

Sam转过头，意味深长地看了Dean一眼。

“吸引人吗？”过了一会儿Sam说道。

Dean叹了口气。“我只是说， ** _要是_** 有人超级沮丧， ** _可能_** 这里是个不错的地儿。别这样看我。老天，我可 ** _一点都_** 不想再见到Billie了。”

尽管他这么说，他还是开始怀疑。要不是他已经见到Billie，要不是他对 **死亡** 这么解，知道死了以后会咋样，他会考虑这样的事吗？

要不是他总担心着留下Sam一个人……

要不是他如此笃定Chuck ** _想要_** 兄弟俩或是其中一人死……

要是，只是假设，有人 ** _想要_** 这一切结束，这只是一次戏剧般的，漂亮的故事书里所描绘的死亡，就是这样。

 ** _故事书_** ，这个想法击中了他，令他的血都变冷了点儿。

这整个关于跳桥的故事，这个线索都是Chuck故意设置的吗？可能吗？

Dean嘀咕着：“我才不会让他如愿。”Sam的表情更加阴郁。Dean从墙上跳下来，（竭力无视膝盖上再一次刺痛），再次环顾四周，确实很美：一个古老的伐木小镇座落在滚滚河流的两侧，崎岖的绿色山脉延伸着，向着四面八方，没入广阔的山野之间。厚厚的灰色云层压在头顶上，阳光时不时透过云层，引人注目。总的来说，这是一个美好而清爽的秋日，空气中弥漫着11月的寒意。这确实像是图画书中漂亮的小山城。这一切都是布置好的吗？可能吗？

Sam一定也是这么想的，他看着同样的景色，当他也下来后，他说道：“难道就不能是看起来这样吗——只是俄勒冈山上的一个小镇？一个真的闹鬼的镇子，有真正的鬼魂？在这个镇子里我们也许能真的做点好事。”过了一会儿，他补道：“我是说，真的好事。不是仅仅在剧本中扮演一个角色。”

Dean耸耸肩，说道：“谁知道。我们现在都挺清楚，没法分辨啥是真的。”他比划着那个镇子，那条河，还有广阔延伸的风景。“我只知道，外面还有怪物。仍有变形怪，狼人和吸血鬼，是吧？仍有鬼魂。有些东西仍会在晚上突然出现。即使这全都是……”他犹豫了一下，摸索着恰当的措辞，“即使这全都是Chuck的阴谋诡计，我们还是有活要干。”

“阴谋诡计？”Sam重复道，他扬起眉毛。“ ** _这_** 词是从哪里来的？”

Dean皱了皱眉头。当然了，这是Castiel说的。Cas在最后几天所说的一切仍在Dean的脑子里回响。

“不知哪听到的，”Dean粗声回道。“走吧，我们还有案子要结。不管是不是阴谋，还是有人等着要救。”

“ ** _阴谋诡计_** ，”Sam摇摇头。“好吧，我希望你是对的。即使是布置好的舞台，要是我们能把人们从舞台上拉下来，还是算数。”

“当然算数，”Dean说得比他感觉到的更有把握。他转身往Impala走去，盘算着找出些身份证，编个靠谱的故事，想着他们在这个可能的鬼故事里该作何角色。当他走近车子时，他的膝盖又一次抽痛着，他发现自己正揉着脖子，他的肩膀仍因长途驾驶像是打了结。 ** _四十岁了_ ，**Dean暗忖， ** _你变老了。已经开始走下坡路了。对付这些该死的玩意已经太老了吧_** 。似乎年纪够老了，他们即将进行的猎魔不再令人兴奋，或是觉得有趣，只有精疲力尽。

△△△

_A/N –_ _下一章很快发出。要是有时间就评论一下！谢谢阅读！_


	3. 又一天，又是一家餐馆

这案子实际上费了点时间才弄清楚。几天后，也就是星期二落日前的几个小时，他们才开始琢磨出来。溺水事件实际上是因为一个鬼魂，随着家庭假日临近——尤其是感恩节前一天，它特别喜欢把人丢进河里。他们成功地探访了两名从坠落中幸存下来，并且从河里爬出来的受害者，但大部分受害者都已溺亡。有些人被卷走，跌落下游几英里处的一个瀑布致死，还有些再也没能找到，大概被冲到了海里。

实际上这个案子有点乱，因为要找到镇长有点难，他本该掌握着这个镇子最全面的信息。而一些幸存者根本不愿开口。但经过一整天，一整夜，又是整整一天一夜，Sam和Dean在镇上四处奔波，设法一一会晤，又把镇上图书馆的档案室刨了个遍，他们最终确定最有可能的推断：鬼魂是本地锯木场的工人，大约50年前，据说工厂烧毁之后他抑郁难当，在感恩节前夕从桥上跳下。他家里也有点问题。鬼魂似乎故意选出的那些和他们的家人一起度过艰难时日的受害者。就好像它认为这实际上是在帮助那些受害者：“帮助”他们，轻轻一推，让他们越过边缘——完全如字面上的含义。

Sam终于确定了这个工人埋骨的具体地点，差不多吧，往山上再深入些，在古镇的墓地里。小镇的部分墓葬记录业已丢失，但他们把范围缩小到几个有可能的坟墓。等到夜幕降临，他们估计能弄清楚：今天是感恩节前的星期二，今晚日落很有可能就是鬼魂出现的时刻。

“似乎太简单了吧？”Sam轻声说道。他们在当地餐馆里匆匆吃了一顿晚饭。

Dean停下手中的汉堡，抬起头。“你啥意思？”

“你知道……”Sam支吾着，似乎有些不情愿。他有点坐立不安，左手在桌子上紧张地开开合合。Dean扬起眉毛——Sam有好几年没这么做过了。因为在那只手掌上有个伤疤，那是Sam在好多年前曾用力挤压那个伤口，以此判断他的幻觉是不是真的。

Sam立刻把手缩到桌子底下去了，他匆匆说道：“只是，我不喜欢这种相似之处。是不是特别像我们寻找爸那会儿第一个案子？记得吗？白衣女人？那时我们办过一个桥上的案子，差不多是十五年前？现在我们又有个桥上的案子——”

“美国又不止两座桥，”Dean有些粗暴地反驳道。“难道鬼魂就不能时不时把人从桥上扔下去，非得和我们有关？”但如今这个想法像是在他耳边念叨个没完，最终Dean把汉堡放下，重重地叹了口气。“该死，是不是现在我们对每个见鬼的案子都得这么来一轮？”他说着，盯着汉堡。他觉得胃口都给搅没了。“我们一直要想着，是不是真的，是不是合理……是不是太容易了……太老套了……”

“是不是有太多相似之处，”Sam平静的补充道。“太像旧案子。或是，像是上次那对狼人兄弟。这太像……好吧，太像我们了。”

Dean点点头。他也注意到了这一模式。“所以我们得留意任何成对儿的兄弟姐妹。”他说，“或者，也许证人是不是有点太天真，太干净了点儿，”他补充道，“来得有点太强烈了……”他又想了一会儿，“事实上Lilith是个蹩脚的演员，卖弄过头了。也许我们应该寻找表演得不那么好的？”

Sam做了个鬼脸以示同意。“整个案子就像个糟糕的高中老师在指挥着，太多明显的隐喻，太像故事了，不可信。”

“好吧，”Dean说道，“其实这倒是个好消息，因为桥的案子倒没那么容易。甚至有点烦人，对吧？”Sam靠在椅子上，考虑着，Dean解释道，“这个故事挺乱的，第一天就花了很长时间才找到那个副警长，第二个受害者的家庭甚至不愿意和我们谈谈，幸存者也不想说话，最有用的谈话是那60岁的酒鬼，他根本没 ** _冲我_** 走过来——我是说，完全不像Lilith——而且也没有成对的怪异兄弟，长得有点像我们的变态-版本。也许这个案子是真的？”

“也许。”Sam说。但他的声音听起来可不太确定。

这会儿兄弟俩全都默默地盯着他们还没吃完的食物。Dean冒出了另外的念头，某个同僚也许可以帮忙验证事情是否如他们所想，像是确定是否有任何“受害者”其实是真正的恶魔。

举个例子，比如说一个特定的同僚，能看得出恶魔的真颜，他也许能帮得上忙。

Dean摆弄着他的可乐吸管。可乐看上去也没啥吸引力了……他突然想到如何能让可乐变得更好喝点，于是他的手往夹克内侧口袋摸去，但他停了下来。 ** _喝可乐吧_ ，**他想， ** _别喝威士忌了_ 。**

Sam犹豫地开了口。“我，呃，几小时前我给Cas发了条短信。”

 ** _他非得提到Cas_** _，_ Dean酸溜溜地想。

Sam又说道：“我寻思着他可能会有些想法来判断案子是否真实，或是关于其它可能回来的恶魔。但他没回我。”

“哟，真叫人惊讶，”Dean说着，力求声音保持平稳。即使在那通FBI的电话后，Cas ** _还是_** 对Sam的短信 ** _不理不睬_** ？现在Dean琢磨着该和Cas再说~一说。给他灌输些道理。再刺他一下，怪他一下，逼他一下……直到他……

…… _离开_ ……

Dean灌下一大口可乐。太甜了，太没劲了。

Sam低声说道：“最糟糕的是恶魔能回来，”他轻轻地叹了口气。“没有人能从 **虚无** 中回来。只有Cas。”

“只有Cas。”Dean重复着，他漫不经心地搅动着杯子里的可乐。“现在还有Lilith。”

“Lilith和Cas。”Sam说。

“只有Lilith和Cas。”Dean应着，“Lilith和Cas，唯一两个从虚无中回来。Lilith和Cas。”Sam瞥了他一眼，Dean停顿了一会儿，想着 ** _Lilith和Cas_** _。_ 然后他差点说出来了。他差点把那个禁忌的想法大声说出来了， **那个念头** ，那个念头令他几个月来夜不能寐，那个关于Cas的念头会吓到Sam，令他心碎，毫无疑问会引发一场大争论。实际上，Dean几乎就把这个念头大声说出来了。

当他设法咬住自己的舌头（字面含义）把未说出口的话咽下去时，他简直太感激了。最终他说道：“我只知道，不管Chuck派了啥走狗到我们身边，都 ** _不再是_** 看起来那样了。绝对没有了。但我们还是得再过一遍吧，因为……”他停了下来，环顾这个小小的餐馆。他本来想说点慷慨激昂，能鼓劲的，让他俩能振作些，但当他环顾四周，他失去了动力。一切看起来都太像舞台布景了，包括餐馆。而当Dean带着挑剔的目光逐一看去，在他过往的人生中年复一年，年复一年，在无止尽的一连串小镇上的餐馆里吃饭的诱惑，似乎像肥皂泡那样破灭了。甚至连餐馆也是假的吗？突然之间，那些食客再也没法给他时髦，迷人，复古的感觉，一切看起来都显得破旧不堪，铺着油毡布的桌子歪歪扭扭，女招待面露倦色，无趣的菜单上印着糟糕的食物。又一天，又是一家餐馆，这真是他想做的事儿吗？ ** _我以前是那么喜欢这一切_** 。Dean想。

“哈，去他妈的，”他咕哝着，把手伸进夹克，掏出酒瓶。Sam不可避免地皱了皱眉，但Dean没理他，只顾拧开瓶盖，往他的可乐里倒了点非常有益健康的Jack Daniels，把瓶盖重新拧紧，饥渴难耐地吸了一大口威士忌-可乐。“好多了。”他说着，叹了口气。

Sam什么都没说，他脸上那令人不快的表情就已足够了。

“干啥？”Dean说，“开了一天的车，我受够了。”他站起来，掏出钱包，把20元丢在桌子上。“走吧，太阳快下山了。你去墓地，我到桥上，按这个计划对吧？开始吧。”

“我还是不怎么喜欢你一个人到桥上去，”Sam轻声说道。“我想过，要是有第三个人一起干就好了。”

“好吧， ** _显然_** ，我们 ** _没有_** 第三个人。”Dean说。“Eileen这周不在，也没别人了。 ** _对吧？_** ”他瞪了Sam一眼，大步走向门外，有些恼火。或者，非常恼火。或者，也许有点难过。或者，很难过——这些天实在很难分辨其中的区别。

△△△

_A/N –_ _今天就这些！明天我会从_ _里约热内卢回圣保罗，会在飞机上对下一章_ _精雕细琢。_

_请花一分钟留下评论！我喜欢听到你们的评论！_


	4. 旧工坊的日落

_A/N -_ _刚从里约飞到圣保罗，我真的累坏了——还有点不舒服，打算整晚缩在床上了。但还是为你们准备了一章，希望你们喜欢~_

△△△

猎魔总免不了乏味无聊的等待。这一次，这个案子（Dean现在有理由相信这次是“真的”，而不是啥“Chuck整出的玩意”），需要等上很长一段时间，看看鬼魂是否会出现。Sam开着Impala上山去了墓地，Dean则守在桥上。因为Dean也许需要对付鬼魂，所以他带着猎枪，一如既往装好了盐弹，Sam则带走了手枪。出了镇子，手机信号就一直不太稳定，但Sam回复说他在墓地还能收到一点儿信号，尽管通话不断减少，但到目前为止，他们仍可以交换些零星短信以保持交流。

结果，水晶河的小市政厅并未记录那名工人墓地的确切位置，实际上，墓穴的标记也没那么明显，所以早些时候他们挖了三个姓氏相同的坟墓。他们的计划是，到了日落，Sam会烧掉最有可能的尸骨——有一个日期似乎最对得上——而Dean则看着真正的鬼魂（假设它出现了），确保它着火了。这样的话，Sam才能知道是否需要烧掉其它墓穴掘出的骨头，或者，他们得在明天挖出更多的尸骨再试一次。

Dean就在袭击发生的桥上，危险显而易见，但他向Sam保证他会小心地离桥远点，呆在峡谷的一侧。当然了，他打算对周围的情况随时保持高度警惕。实际上他原本想着可以躲在桥边上坡处的灌木丛里，结果却发现那里变得很冷。虽然还不到真正的冬天，还是11月，但在此类山城里，冬天从不遥远，随着日头渐渐西沉，空气像是结了霜一般。Dean终于意识到他得动起来，于是他开始在离桥不远的人行道上来回走动。他把装好盐弹的猎枪准备好，不动声色地把它掖在身侧，免得过往的司机注意到。

Dean看着夕阳最后一缕余晖渐渐消失在山间，跺了跺脚。令人恼火的是他的膝盖还是有点疼。这会儿甚至臀部一侧也开始痛了。像是这整个夜晚都在阴险地提醒着他，他已经过了四十岁了。

 ** _我只是觉得有点冷_** _，_ 他嗤之以鼻。 ** _来点热的玩意就会好多了。早知道该带着保温瓶装点咖啡。我咋就没带上？它还在地堡里头……_**

……因为，总是Cas负责带上保温瓶。去年几乎都是Cas负责咖啡。他甚至开始每天早上都给Dean带一杯新煮好的热咖啡，虽然他用的总是那种很小的50年代的瓷咖啡杯。那种50年代的瓷咖啡杯太小了, 当然——Cas应该用上马克杯——但Cas总是用50年代记录者的杯子和50年代记录者的碟子，甚至配上50年代记录者的勺子，加上适量的糖，再加一点Dean喜欢的牛奶（纯牛奶，全脂奶，而不是那种没用的不知道啥玩意的脱脂奶），他会给Dean端过来，就放在Dean身边。尽管用这个杯子根本不够喝，但Dean从未提过用马克杯可以装更多点。

也许是因为Cas总是在20分钟后又端来一份。

当然了，Cas也总给Sam带咖啡。但巧的是，Cas煮咖啡的时间似乎大多都是Dean想喝点儿的时候。

有时当Cas端来咖啡，他也会把Dean一周以来积累的伤痛一扫而空，包括擦伤什么的。实际上自从Cas离开后，所有恼人的疼痛——膝盖、肩膀、臀部——似乎成倍增加。

Dean现在想起来了，也许Castiel近乎每周一次的治疗并不只限于猎魔所受的伤。也许Cas一直在默默地保护着两兄弟免受岁月的摧残。

 ** _好吧，反正他现在也没有任何力量了_** _，_ Dean想， ** _就算他在这儿吧，可能连我的膝盖都搞不定_** _。_

但他还是可以带杯咖啡。

他还是会煮咖啡。他肯定会煮出棒极了的咖啡，他会记得带着保温瓶。

他仍会在这里，还能说说话。他能成为第三个猎人。这样他就可以站在Dean身边，或是在桥的另一侧。他们可以聊聊天，或者，至少可以发发短信，然后Dean可以说……Dean就会说……

Dean翻了个白眼，对自己嗤之以鼻。这又开始了，他又开始想到Cas，他的心态也越来越危险地接近“祈祷”。最近几乎每次猎魔都会发生这种情况。Dean总是竭力把它关掉，让自己的脑子去考虑点别的，但不去想Cas就像试图阻止一列一英里长的货运列车。接着Dean总是不可避免地看到三个情景，宛如电影中的定格画面。

起先，是Cas脸上的表情，当Dean说出了……他说的那些话。

接着，是一分钟后，Cas的语调，当他说出 ** _他所说_** 的那些话。只是一个简单的回答，简单，却具有如此巨大的毁灭性。他所做的，只不过清楚明了地陈述了Dean的所作所为。这就足够了。太够了。

最后，他转身前的表情。他的眼睛里有什么东西闪烁着。

 ** _我让一个天使哭了_** _。_ Dean想。一如既往，他对这个想法相当敬畏，甚至于有点困惑。传说中的天使不会哭泣——它们的眼睛不具备如此功能，它们与皮囊间也没有建立这样的联系。

当然了，Cas和他的皮囊间的联系也不算普通。事实上有一段时间，他并未拥有通常意义的皮囊。在他去过虚无后，不知怎的，被重新结合，或是重造过了。

 ** _如果我是对的呢？_** Dean想。（他并未想得太清楚，最好别想太多。）这个念头虽然在脑子里模模糊糊，但总是让他感到痛苦。

 ** _要是我错了呢？_** 他接着想，一如既往，这个念头总是令他几乎恶心得要命。

因为，问题是，如果Dean错了……

有些东西一旦破裂了，是无法修复的。

覆水难收，破镜难圆。Dean知道友谊的小船一旦翻了，那就真是一沉到底了。

黑暗中，Dean在桥边颤抖着，双手紧握着猎枪，一股深深的寒意像是要侵透他全身。在那可怕而痛苦的瞬间，他又看到了那一切：Cas转过身，他的眼睛里闪烁着……

他把猎枪夹在胳膊底下，摸索出夹克衫里的酒瓶，拧开盖子，灌了一大口。闭起眼，让威士忌在片刻之间灼烧着冲下他的喉咙。

这就意味着当他被偷袭时他的眼睛是闭着的。他的后脑勺被狠狠地敲了一下，完全出乎意外，酒瓶和猎枪都脱了手，他踉跄着向前走去。太迟了，Dean这才意识到空气中的冰冷不只是普通冬日的寒意。那该死的鬼魂其实就在这里，而且已经偷偷摸摸地溜到他身上。他又挨了一记，这一次狠狠地击中了他的背，令他跪下——再一次，他又 ** _往_** 桥的方向近了点。鬼魂就在他身后，甚至它都没靠近那座桥，所有幸存者都没提到过这一点，而且也没时间去弄清楚到底出了什么问题——尽管现在Dean记起Sam说过， ** _有一点变化_** 。他们只是曾讨论过星期几，该死，但Dean应该想到的，他应该 ** _意识到的_** ，鬼魂具有一定的灵活性！计划现在得改了，鬼魂完全出现在错误的地方，在Dean身后，离那该死的桥远着呢。Dean艰难地爬起来，回头一看，现在那个鬼不停地向Dean猛扑过来，蹦跶着，像是想要吓他一跳。

到这会儿他恍然大悟，锯木场的鬼魂实际上是想把Dean赶到桥上。

“我是 **不会** 到那儿去的，”Dean冲着鬼魂说道，那家伙原来是个瘦削憔悴的溺水者，长而稀疏的头发不断地滴着水。它又朝他扑来，这一次它举起胳膊，手指直指着他，发动惊人的攻击。仓促之下，Dean决定冲向唯一可能的方向，爬过嵌着历史铭牌的巨石，来到作坊的基石旁。鬼魂以惊人的速度紧跟上来，直接在工坊墙壁的死角显现身形——太迟了，Dean这才想到这死掉的家伙大概一辈子都在这个地方工作，在这里它可能有更大的力量。果不其然，过了一会儿，鬼魂手里多了把新武器，一把看起来极其致命的斧头，毫无疑问是某种与伐木有关的林业工具，在他活着的时候，在这个地方用过。

 ** _有些事总是要出错_** _，_ Dean想，面对鬼魂他只有后退， ** _有些事总是要出错_** _。_ 有些事总要出错，实际上， ** _不都是_** Castiel的错，因为Cas早就不在了，即便如此，一切还是完全错得一塌糊涂。实际上，比通常情况错得还要离谱，因为这会儿Dean那天杀的膝盖宣布停止运转，就在他往后退的时候突然歪了一下，他已经是一个四十岁的猎人了，再也没有什么天使每个星期不断地向他灌注 **青春之泉** 了。Dean转过身想跑，但就在他转身时,该死的膝盖再次剧烈地疼痛。Dean忍着疼摇摇晃晃地走了一步，鬼魂早已直接出现在他面前了。鬼魂猛然向前一跳，生硬地摆出攻击的姿势，湿漉漉的长发在那泡肿了的惨白的脸上扫来扫去，它的脑袋在肩膀上颤抖着，斧子高高举起，这会儿Dean不得不爬到作坊的墙基上。下一瞬间他顿时明白自己接下去该如何行动：高高跳起，越过鬼魂，敏捷地跳到下一堵墙上。

或者，这至少也算是个计划吧。当他一跃而起，就在他下方，鬼魂开始燃烧起来——显然Sam找到了正确的骨头——但这实际上对Dean已经毫无帮助了，他的膝盖在他跳起来的刹那又弯了一下，这就意味着他跳起的高度不够。即使熊熊燃烧着，鬼魂仍用它所存在的最后几秒伸出胳膊，恰恰就在Dean落地时完美地一推，让他失去平衡。然后Dean掉了下去，掉向错误的方向。不是回到老作坊的内部，而是冲着石墙的另一侧。河的那一侧。

在那可怕的时刻，他急速坠落，这一瞬长到仿若没有尽头，加速度将他紧紧捕获，空气呼啸而过。 ** _愚蠢，愚蠢，愚蠢_** ，Dean责骂着自己，他想起峡谷底部狰狞突出的岩石和混凝土水车基座。一瞬间，他心里燃起不合逻辑的期望， ** _也许_** ** _Cas_** ** _会接住我_** ，但随即他想起Cas早就消失不见了。

 ** _就这样了_** ，Dean想。想到这一切也许终于能结束，其实还挺安心的。也许这一次，他终于能妥妥地死透了吧？

他重重地撞到某个表面，砰地一声巨响，一开始他认定自己确实撞到了坚实的地面。地狱，天堂，炼狱或是虚无，无论接下来是啥，似乎他都已和地球永别了。但没料到他却是到了水下，在那又湿又冷，漆黑一片的水中，身体里所有的空气都被撞了出去。他坠入水中，但他还活着，在湍急的山河中宛如一片落叶般翻滚着。

△△△

_A/N –_ _明天还有更多，有时间请留下评论！我喜欢你们喜欢！_


	5. 河

水似乎黑得无边，冷得无限，深得无底。他感觉到水立刻抓住他，开始带着他，进入某种深流，毫不费力向前移动。但全然不辨方向，不知往哪才是向上，天空不知在何方，任何方向都没有一丝光亮。Dean知道自己可能沉得更深。他的靴子像是铅制的重物，他的夹克宛如一条巨大沉重的毯子，这就像是一个超大的拳头抓住了他，把他拉到了无边无际的海底，他挣扎着脱掉一些衣服。他挣脱了夹克衫，踢掉一只靴子，又踢掉了另一只。这会儿他能游起来了，但往哪去？他的肺就像着了火。 ** _哪条路_** ** _？哪边是上？_** 终于，他瞥见某个方向有一丝微弱的银光。月亮？他拼命向它游去，心跳在耳畔轰然作响，喉咙里像有火在燃烧，终于他冲破水面，倒抽了口气，随即气喘吁吁。

水面上，轰鸣声大得令人吃惊，河流的咆哮宛如货运货车一般响亮。Dean环顾四周，晕头转向，他喘不过气，仍因坠落和鬼魂对他脑袋最开始的一击而头晕目眩，但他仍竭力弄清自己的方位。

他在一股巨大黑暗的洪流中上下颠簸，奔向黑夜。这条河的流速远比在桥上看到的要快得多——那会儿它看上去只不过是一条相当普通的河，如今似乎有亚马逊般宽广，如闪电般迅猛。Dean仍然喘得厉害，头晕目眩，但他疯狂地左右张望，大喊救命，竭力想找出距离河岸哪边更近些，但天色太暗了，他两边都看不清。落日最后一丝余晖正从天空中慢慢黯去，现在唯一的光亮来自地平线上冉冉升起的月亮，它刚从树丛中探出头来。Dean设法转过身回望身后，震惊地发现他再也看不到那座桥或是水车渠——河水已经把他冲到了下游很远的地方。小镇仍看得见，但也仅是依稀可辨，它看上去显得非常小，甚至就在他的注视之下，那微弱的灯光也消失在远方。几秒钟之内，再也看不到房子和灯光，只有黑魆魆的河岸，如今显得遥不可及，河水无情地载着他前行。水面映着月光宛如活物，热情奔放，闪闪发亮，翩翩起舞。 ** _这会变得很糟，_** Dean想，随着那令他心跳停止的坠落引发的眩晕逐渐消逝，河水刺骨的寒意逐渐刺痛他的肌肉，他开始认真地游起来。他渐渐明白，这条河一点也不平静。它是条山河。会在什么地方有急流吗？

果然，当河流翻滚着越过巨石，穿过狭窄的豁口和漩涡波浪涌动，上下起伏愈加明显。Dean奋力游着，但离他最近的河岸至少还有20码。他刚游过一半距离，就遇上一条速度惊人的暗涌，拽着他蜿蜒曲折地掠过那些藏在水下的障碍物。巨大的，宛如小山丘般的水诡异地保持着静止不动，从他身边不断飞过，其中一些有几英尺高，在月光下像绸缎一样闪闪发光——矗立不动的波浪，他意识到了，这些波浪标记了水下巨石的位置，当水流倾泻而过，盖过它们，环绕着它们，水波宛如静止，宣告它们的存在。Dean至少飞过三个这样的小山丘，太快了，一点都没撞到，他正奋力划水，让自己的脑袋能探出水面，河水就这么轻松地把他冲过去，仿佛他不过是根掉落的小树枝。这些急流还会有多糟？

Dean觉得自己喘不过气。到了急流相对平静的那一小段儿，他又开始往岸边游去——之前他的努力全都白费了，这会儿他又被冲到河的中心——但他的胳膊似乎比之前沉重得多，河面更宽广，堤岸也远得多。 ** _好吧，这次更_** ** _吓人了_** ，他想。

不止吓人。这很危险。他知道自己累坏了，划水的动作也变慢了。他的手机连着夹克早就没了，所以也别指望能给Sam打个电话，而且这会儿离镇子太远了，就算喊破嗓子也没人能听见。 ** _那些受害者就是这么死的_** ，他想。 ** _要是Cas在这里_** ，他又想， ** _要是Cas在这里，要是他还能飞，他_** ** _就会救我出去_** ——但Cas不在这里，而且Cas也不能飞了，Cas的力量“正在衰退”，而且——

急流仍未结束——另一处狂野颠簸着的河段迅速涌入眼前，这一次，他被直接卷过矗立着的水波顶端，被带着无助地飞过那一层汹涌寒冷的水面。另一边远远的似乎什么都没有，没有陆地，没有水，只有一个又黑又深的洞，一口黑暗空旷的深井。Dean勉强吸了口气，就飞进了洞里，他立刻掉进冰冷黑暗的水下。水的力量简直令人难以置信——Dean甚至完全无法游动，在那可怕的一瞬，他只是在原地旋转，抖得像个快被撕烂的布娃娃，他只能拼尽全力屏住呼吸。似乎上下都是不存在的了，只有永无休止的旋转，他的肺都要爆开了。只是下一刻，他突然被释放了，他浮出水面，但前面又是一个小山般的水面，又是另一个洞，紧接着又是一个，又一个，再一个，Dean知道他根本没有希望能游出去，他现在努力挣扎，只为脑袋能露出水面。他被卷下去一小会儿，又挣扎着回到水面，喘着粗气；一股急流迎面打在他脸上，他被灌了满嘴的水；他又沉下去了，这会儿时间更长点儿，当他浮出水面，他又被呛到了，精疲力竭，几乎连胳膊都动不了了。前面还有更多急流。

Dean知道，他快要淹死了。

他要死在这条河里了。他真的会死在这里——最终他不是被Chuck，不是被Lucifer，不是被恶魔或怪物或天使所杀，只不过因为在猎杀一个普普通通的鬼魂时愚蠢地喝了口酒，就被杀了？最终，杀死他的不过是普普通通的冷水。他就要淹死在河里了。

认识到这一点，顿时令他非常惊愕，因为他一直觉得自己能够选择死亡的那一刻，他能被允许做出决定。会有些时间让他最终算一算。也许，这样的牺牲是值得的，甚至还能有足够的时间说点啥。但如今没得选，不由他定，当然也没有戏剧性的演讲——束手无策，只能等着下一个急流，直到河流随意一转，把他卷入最后一次短暂的挣扎，惊慌失措，什么都看不见，只有无情的寒冷直至窒息。如今再也没有什么魔力的武器能帮他，没有咒语，没有无畏的自由意志，没有勇敢的言论或是啥妙招。河流压倒了他，河流强大得多，河流将会获胜。

他想到了Sam，被孤零零地留下了。

好吧……不完全是。Sam现在有Eileen了。Dean已经很清楚接下来会发生什么，在地堡他们俩呆在一起的时间就挺多了。他们关系很好。他们都曾去过地狱，他们彼此理解。他们很明显已是密不可分了。

Sam再也不会孤单了。Sam会没事的。

然后，Dean想到了Cas _。_

Cas终将孤零零，只剩他独自一人了。

不，并不完全正确，Cas ** _已经是_** 孤单一人了。是Dean一手造成的。

 ** _Cas_** _——_ 他想着。但要是他还有机会能说出口，他还能对Cas说啥好？“我很抱歉”可不是万能的，对吧？

下游的轰鸣声越来越大，更多的急流。

但这一次咆哮越发低沉。像是来着喉咙深处。声音更大。这时Dean想起这条河有个瀑布。他和Sam之前在公路上看到过的。它看上去令人印象非常深刻，而且落差相当大。他也记起来了，有好几个受害人就是在掉落瀑布时死亡的，有些尸体甚至根本找不到。

 ** _不_** ，他想着， ** _我还没完呢。我不能死_** _。_ 这太不能接受了，就这样？这样就死了？完全无法接受。他还没准备好去死，还有些事没解决。Dean又开始游起来。笨拙，缓慢，但他游起来了。他竭尽所能，向着河岸游去，聚起他最后力量。最后，这还不足以让他上岸，但幸运的是，一股浪涌似乎引着他接近一团巨大黑暗，略高于水面几英寸的玩意。一块巨石。Dean加倍努力，酸痛的胳膊抽搐着，再一次唤起精疲力尽的最后一击，他设法让自己游进打向巨石的水流中。这招有点好过头了：河水直接把他拍上去，格外有力，他感到身体里有什么东西裂开了。

这一击又把他震得喘不过气，水流本可以把他直接卷过去的，但他竭力伸长胳膊攀住巨石，膝盖顶着下面的缝隙，借着这细如卷须般的拉力，他终于停下来了。

他悬在那儿，喘息着，尽量不去理会右侧剧烈的刺痛。他终于停下来了，这很好，但他仍在水里，这很糟，他身体一侧的疼痛太过强烈，这更糟。 ** _管好你的呼吸_** ，他命令自己， ** _管好呼吸，冷静。这还不算太糟。你设法停下了。现在你只需要到岸上去_** 。他强迫自己估算一下目前的状况：他靠左臂紧紧地攀着巨石的上缘，他的右胳膊蜷缩着护着肋骨，他的左膝盖卡在水下石头的小缝隙里，另一条腿漂浮着，被水流不时猛拽着，但至少暂时他还算稳定。他几乎没有足够的力量能再向上攀爬，但至少他还能坚持住。他眨眨眼，把水（或是血？）挤出去，四处张望，试图想出点办法。

离他大约五十码的地方，月光映在河水里，波光粼粼的河流在他脚下展开，一串儿隆起的水波，每一个都像光滑的丝绸那样闪闪发亮。像是五六个银色的小山丘，再往前，河水就完全消失在视野之外了。自那里传来低沉的咆哮。毫无疑问，那就是瀑布。

好一会儿他只是紧紧地抓着，盯着下游，试图想出个计划。小心翼翼地，浅浅地吸着气，试图让肋骨的疼痛有所缓和，他依次看向两旁黑魆魆的河岸，希望能发现些就近倒下的树木，或是几块毗邻的岩石能通向岸上，或者，甚至哪怕是一小块浅滩，能让他有希望爬上岸去。但河岸两侧全都是光滑陡峭的岩石，高达十英尺。他打量着左边稍近一点的岩石表面：实际上它没那么远，但他和岩石间隔着一条宽约四五英尺，急速移动足以致命的黑色水流。

他绝无希望越过那条看起来就很危险的急流。即使他能完成，光滑的悬崖峭壁上也没什么足以抓牢的东西。他很快就会被扫进瀑布。

他又往下游看了看，近乎绝望。这会儿已经是晚上了，平静的银色月亮正从前方的瀑布上升起。它看上去宁静安详，是那么美丽，对于死亡地来说太过美好了，Dean突然觉得隐隐作痛，悔恨不已。他仍紧紧地抓住那块巨石，抬头望着岩石峭壁顶上的树。它们其实不过距离12英尺，但就像隔着一英里。此刻，Dean对自己气极了，所有这一切。他想： ** _我_** …… ** _搞砸_** …… ** _了_** 。

 ** _我_** ……

…… ** _真的_** ……

…… ** _搞砸_** ……

…… ** _了。_**

……然后，他逐渐意识到他的思维正变得更慢。河水其实相当阴冷，他已经在河里泡了好长时间，到了这会儿，寒意已经渗进他的骨子里。他全身都感到很迟钝，他迟缓地发觉自己的牙齿正在打颤，而且已经有一阵子了——他一直茫然地看着河水。但他仍可以把一些想法连贯起来，现在在他脑子里的主要念头很简单： ** _还没完。不能在这里完蛋。我还有没做完的事_** ，这不是为了Sam，是吧——如今Sam会没事的——这是为了别的——是为了Cas，对吧——是关乎Cas，他走开的时候，眼里带着闪光。

事情不能就此结束。一些东西被打破了，一些事还未完成，有些东西需要修复，Dean还未能允许自己就这样死去。 ** _不能在这里完蛋，_** Dean想。他往下滑了一点，河水又开始拽着他，但此刻，Dean开始奋力抗争。

他奋力把另一只胳膊搭在巨石上。他挣扎着想要他的左腿能脱出来——原本它被卡在一个很稳定的位置，似乎正好，但这会儿他的膝盖感觉像是被夹住了。但终于他感觉松了些，膝盖挣脱出来，接着，不知怎么的，慢慢地，笨拙地，一点一点地，像是过了好几个小时，他终于把自己挪到那块巨石上头。

那块巨石大概只有四英尺长，三英尺宽，只比波涛汹涌的河水高了那么几英寸。这地儿可算不上大，而且布满苔藓，又湿又滑，还冷得要命，感觉真不比在河里好多少。巨石的左侧是迅猛的黑色激流，看上去仍气势汹汹，充满危险，完全不可能越过。在激流另一侧是小石崖，没有任何东西可抓住，即便到了那里也没法从水里头出去。在峭壁之上是树林，月亮，以及群星，它们远在天边。

 ** _还没完。不能在这里完蛋。得继续抗争。一次就只做一件事。控制好呼吸_** _。_ Dean蜷缩着侧躺在石头上，一只冰冷的手在湿漉漉的苔藓上摸索着，想找到个能更容易抓住的位置，同时他试着想找出能深呼吸又能避免右侧刺痛的办法。

他在巨石上呆了好长一段时间，缩成一团，他抬头望向群星，随着夜深，乌云开始遮住天空，星星一个接一个从他的视线里消失。乌云似乎是不祥之兆，Dean躺在那里，冷得发抖，他知道他的时间不多了。他受了伤，很虚弱，身处的位置仍很糟。无疑Sam正在找他，但Dean无法活过今晚。就算河水没把他淹死，寒冷很快也会把他冻死。

只剩一件事可做：他可以祈祷。

几周来他的规矩就是，绝不向Cas祈祷，即使是在情况最糟糕的时候。祈祷根本没有意义，原因有很多，当Dean强烈地想要祈祷（通常来说，差不多每隔一天吧），他就会定期回顾这些原因。首先，Cas可能根本就听不到——他说过他的“力量正在衰退”，大概，这就意味着他根本听不见祈祷。其次，就算Cas能听见祈祷吧，他也没有翅膀，不能飞，所以他永远也没可能瞬移到Dean身边，快速，及时地替他解决问题。第三，即使他能飞，他也不知道Dean具体在哪。然后，第四——

好吧，有很多原因。

……第四，Cas是不是还肯帮忙都难说。

别无选择。也许，至少Dean能发出最后的留言。

Dean闭上眼睛，低下头，额头靠在一只手背上。他努力让自己平静下来。他理清思绪，开始祈祷：

**_Cas_ ** **_，不管你在哪，要是你能听见_ ** _——_

“停下，”自悬崖峭壁上的树林里，一个熟悉的声音咆哮着，“你让我分心了。要知道你差不多一直都在祈祷。你觉得能抓住绳子吗？”

△△△

_A/N -_ _我希望明天能完成下一章，但是明天工作很多_ _——_ _这是我在巴西的最后一个星期，有人请我帮忙处理一件大事，明天可能要忙到深夜。而且我还有点不舒服！所以我可能会停更一天——如果没更新，我道歉。要是感恩节之前没发，那么感恩节就会更新。_

_有时间就给我评论哦！我喜欢听到你们的想法！_


	6. 信任

_A/N –_ _今天工作时间很长，所以现在已经是晚上很迟了！但至少还是为你们更新了短短一章！_

△△△

Dean凝视着岩壁的顶部。一个黑色的影子正在四处移动，起初只是在树影间的另一个身影。它正在干着什么，对付着某种细长柔软的玩意。黑影移到了月光之下，那是Castiel，他正拿着一根绳子。

“我刚到，”他喊着。他大约在Dean上方12英尺，几乎得放声大喊才能盖过水声。他听上去像是喘不过气（这似乎有点不-太-天使）。他又喊道：“我一直在跑。离这不远有条路，但最后一英里很崎岖。我从车里带了条绳子。”Dean困惑地看着他。Cas似乎在打量这条河，他甚至掏出手机，打开手电筒。他对着上游照了照，又照向河对岸。他把灯光对着Dean照了好一会儿，然后又朝向下游的瀑布。

“我们得避免你掉下瀑布。”Cas大喊。

“去……他妈的。”Dean喘息着。

结果，即使从这个距离，即使在微弱的月光下，还是能清楚地看到Cas翻了个白眼。

“你受伤了吗？”Cas喊着，他关掉手电筒，把手机塞进口袋。

“我很……好。”Dean喘息着。

“我表示怀疑，”Cas冷冷地说道。“但我认为至少这意味着你的伤并不重？”

Dean尽可能大声地说道：“觉得……我断了……几根肋骨，”希望至少能诚实点。

“听起来不妙。”Cas说。（Dean，这次他竭力避免再说出 ** _去他妈的_** 。）Cas停了一下，像是在思索着什么。最终他说：“恐怕这会很痛，但我想不到还有什么别的方法了。有时候我 ** _真的_** 希望我还能飞——”

“打给……Sam。”Dean建议，他微微喘息着。

Cas摇摇头。“手机没信号了。实际上，我这一天都没有信号。反正电池快没电了，所以恐怕要么是我要么也没人了。除非你想再等上四个小时，让我走回到镇上把Sam带回这里，但从你祈祷的状态来看，我觉得你太冷了，等不了这么久。气温还在下降，我们得把你弄到岸上，立刻。来，你能抓住它吗？”

有个歪歪扭扭的玩意穿过黑暗冲着Dean飞来。Dean呆呆地盯着它，直到它就在他面前溅起水花才认出这是绳子的末端。水流迅速把它冲开了，但看来Cas牢牢地把着另一头，他把它收了回去，显然打算再试一次。

Cas怎么会在这里，他怎么会有绳子，他怎么会在这小镇附近，他到底是怎么知道哪里能找到Dean？显然他还能听见祈祷，但怎么——

“想着怎么 ** _抓住_** 它，Dean，”Cas的声音相当尖锐，因为当Dean自顾陷入沉思时，他已经又试了一回。这会儿Cas正卷起他的绳子，打算再试一次，他的声音带着忧虑。“你能举起胳膊吗？”他喊道。“你的左胳膊？能抓住绳子吗？我是说，别从岩石上掉下来？DEAN，来吧， ** _听我说，专心_** ——”

如此熟悉的语调，混杂着关切，听天由命，又相当务实的行动——甚至于那轻微的濒临恼怒的感觉都那么熟悉。

“ ** _拜托_** 这次一定要尽力抓住它，Dean。”

又试了几次，Dean终于抓住了绳子的末端。原来Cas在末端系了个小巧的环，这个环是用来套住Dean的胸部，但肋骨断了，这就有问题了。Dean抖得越来越厉害，他的双手笨拙地移动着，Cas的说明听起来越来越担心。当Dean准备着要把绳结套进脑袋那会儿，他犹豫了一下。他往岸边看去。Cas怎么会在 ** _这里_** ？他怎么知道要来这里？该死的这到底怎么回事？

**_我能相信他吗？我能相信他吗？我能_ ** _——_

“我们没时间搞这个，Dean，”Cas喊着。现在他手脚并用，跪倒在小悬崖的边上，像是希望这样能让他更靠近Dean。他吐字清晰，缓慢地说道：“请不要在这里结束。”

Dean抬头看着他，眨眨眼。

Cas说：“我很自私，我不想每一天都想起，永世都记得，那个曾经是我最亲爱的朋友，就因为他不相信我会抓住绳子的另一端而冻死在河里的石头上。”

**_曾经是我最亲爱的朋友_ ** _。_

Dean一言不发，凝视着他。

Cas又说道：“你要把绳子系上。因为肋骨这会很痛，我很抱歉。但我发誓，我会把你从水里弄出来，我也发誓，我会尽全力治好你的肋骨。你能给我足够的信任吗？”

Dean终于勉强点了点头。

缓慢地，痛苦地，他把绳圈套进一个肩膀，然后绕过另一个肩膀。这个动作让他的肋骨感到一阵剧痛，但他还是把绳子系好了，又勉强对Cas竖起大拇指。Cas四处走动，带着绳子干了点什么——他已经把绳子固定在一棵树上，这会儿他把绳子往回拉了点。Dean感到绳子绷紧了，令他龇牙咧嘴。这确实会很痛。

“进到水里去，”Cas说，“你一进去，我就把你拉过来。”

 ** _相信他_** ，Dean想。 ** _相信他_** 。但有那么一瞬，Dean就是不想进到那黝黑的水里，他恐惧地望着那汹涌的水流。 ** _相信他_** 。Dean喃喃地劝慰自己， ** _相信他_** 。

“Dean？”Cas又喊了一声。这次他的声音更加安静，这一次，他听起来像是失去了信心。

Dean把自己推离那块巨石。

他试图慢慢地进去，但理所当然，水流立刻抓住了他，立刻把他冲到了离河岸几码远的地方。绳子绷得紧紧的，凶狠地勒住Dean断了的肋骨，要不是他连口气都喘不上来，他肯定会痛得尖叫出声，他被猛地一扯，撞在小石崖壁上，汹涌的水流几乎把他的身体拉成水平，拖进水里。他费了好大劲才让自己的嘴巴露出水面，在这种情形下，绕在他胸口的绳索火辣辣地痛，太过强烈，痛到眼前阵阵发昏，他什么都看不见，什么都做不了。他连一只胳膊都举不起来，无法攀住岩壁，脚也动不了，更别说往上爬了。实际上，他甚至无法呼吸了。他只能悬挂在冰冷刺骨的水中，被无情的水流拍打着，痛苦地等待着——希望，抱着一线希望，希望自己做出正确的决定。

慢慢地，他开始被拉出水面。

像是魔法般的，他在上升，炽热痛苦的圈残忍地收紧了。慢慢地，他顺着岩壁被拽了上去，直到他完全脱离水面，沉重地吊在绳子上，哽咽着，浑身湿透。他越升越高。一只有力的手紧紧抓住他的胳膊。 ** _我是那个紧紧拉住你的人_** ，Dean茫然地想着，离他头顶大概一英尺，出现了一个黑影。一个熟悉的身影，穿着熟悉的外套，跪在悬崖边上，像是钓鱼般地把Dean拉上来。那是Castiel。这会儿Cas的一只手抓住了Dean胸口的绳圈，他的另一只手伸进Dean的两腿之间。Cas使出全身的劲拖着Dean——完全湿透了的身体——把他拽上岩壁边缘。他们一起倒在一层厚厚的，冰冷松软的松针上。

△△△

_A/N –_ _抱歉这比较短，但我今晚已经尽力了！明天继续！_


	7. 这是关于温度调节

_A/N –_ _过了个奇怪的感恩节——本来要招待我的朋友被紧急送往医院，聚餐也没了，我整天都担心得要命又不知道发生了什么。但我很高兴能宣布我的朋友似乎没事了，明天我应该就能见到他了，但今天还是很怪。总之，这是另一个给你们的简短章节，希望你们喜欢！我希望无论你们是在哪都能舒舒服服，被爱着，并且有值得感恩的事。_

△△△

他们全都瘫倒在地，四肢大开，Dean紧挨着Cas，水仍不停地滴落，绳子松松地缠着他俩，也是湿漉漉的。Cas艰难地爬起来，不一会儿就把绳圈从Dean身上解开。但即便绳子拿走了，疼痛仍旧还在，Dean满脑子只有疼痛，他无力地蜷缩着，侧躺着，他的呼吸仅剩微弱的喘息。

“你能说话吗？”Cas这会儿靠得非常近，他手脚并用爬到Dean身边。但不行，Dean完全没法说话。不太对劲，有非常严重的问题，有些地方伤得太厉害了，Dean确信他就快死了。他在Cas身上摸索着，一只手无力地抓着风衣。Cas的表情变得阴沉起来，他动作突然变快，一把掀起Dean湿透的法兰绒衬衫和汗衫，Dean只能无助地喘着气。瞬间，Cas就把注意力集中到有问题的地方，他用一只手掌平贴着Dean的身侧。此时Dean已经快昏过去了，世界围着他旋转，星星和月亮都逐渐沉入黑暗。

“你的肺衰竭了，”他听到Cas这么说，然后他感到一阵暖意拂过，身边像是亮了起来。疼痛减轻了，当空气重新回到Dean的肺部，窒息的感觉也随之缓和。

Dean睁开眼睛，他看到Cas仍跪在他身边，闭着眼。他的手掌平贴在Dean身上，一缕淡淡的金光从Cas手中泛出，忽隐忽现。

但有些事不太对。Cas魔法般的治愈通常立刻就能生效，他手上发出的光应当非常强烈，应该像黄金般闪闪发亮，但这一次花了好一会儿。Cas那金色的光看上去淡而苍白，忽明忽暗，很快就开始消退。不久就完全不见了，但疼痛并没有消失。Cas睁开双眼，相当不稳地吸了口气。他低头看着Dean。他们的目光相遇了，好一会儿他们凝视着彼此。Dean对他皱起眉头，感到困惑。

“抱歉，”Cas咕哝着，垂下眼。“你的肺治好了，但我没治好肋骨。我再试一次。”

他又把手放上去，再一次闭上眼睛，皱起眉头聚精会神。

再一次，淡淡的琥珀色光芒从他手下逸出，甚至比第一次还要微弱。但这一次似乎已经足够了，因为Dean肋骨上的疼痛渐渐消退，慢慢地，最后疼痛消失了。

Dean试探地吸了口气。

在每次Cas治愈他之后，总会有片刻混乱。瞬间，疼痛令人视线模糊，死亡近在咫尺，但紧接着，一切都好了，痛苦消失，世界恢复如初。Dean拍拍身侧，又试探性地再吸了口气，这一次他深深呼吸着。一点也不痛。他仍冻得发麻，因为他的衣服全湿透了，冰冷得要命，而且Dean似乎也止不住颤抖，但他 ** _又能呼吸了_** ，这毫无疑问已是一大改善。他看着Cas，实际上后者看上去也并非不受影响，这会儿他四肢并用，跪在Dean身边，头耷拉着，眼紧闭着。

Dean蜷缩在厚厚的松针上，盯着他看了好一会儿，他颤抖着，试图消化这一切。最终，在经历了这可怕的急流之后，能再次骗过死神，能再从那条河出来，这绝无可能吧。如此神奇地就被治愈了，似乎也不可能。但最不可能的，当然是Castiel ** _竟然_** 能出现在 ** _此地_** 。他怎么可能来得这么快？神秘消失了整整两个月后，他就在这里。和以前一模一样的装束，当然了——那件永恒的风衣，深色西装，随意系着的蓝色领带。但他的脸， ** _他的脸_** ——Dean一看到他就有点移不开视线，月光照亮了他的侧面，让他半掩在阴影中。他看起来乏力疲惫，但这是Cas，再一次回到了Dean的生活中。

Cas轻声叹了口气，睁开他的双眼。他撑着地面，让自己直起身来，伸出一只手轻轻放在Dean的胸口上，这一次他点点头，显然满意了。

“你的右肺衰竭了，断了三根肋骨，”Cas一副公事公办的口吻。“肺已经完全修复了。我相信我已经把肋骨全都治好了，但我建议还是慢慢来。我的力量已经……好吧，不幸的是，现在非常少了。”他环顾四周黑暗的树林，又回头凝视着Dean，后者颤抖得越来越厉害。“也就是说，我恐怕没有足够的力量能让你暖和起来——至少无法完全暖和起来，要是我想让自己的身体机能保持正常运转的话，确实也不行，而且我想你需要我的帮助才能离开这里。你冷得厉害，我们得让你动起来。你能站起来吗？”

Dean点点头，但结果一开始他根本无法站稳。Cas不得不帮忙，他一手抓住Dean胳膊把他拖起来。“很好，”Cas说道。Dean终于站了起来，摇摇晃晃。“这很好。你能走吗？”

“你是-是怎么找-到我的？”Dean问道。他的声音宛如硬挤出来般沙哑干涩，他的牙齿又开始打颤。Cas已经拽着他向前走，时不时看着月亮像是要确定自己的方位，就在此时，Dean说道：“你在这-这里，在我开始祈祷之前。”

“你很容易就能定位。”Cas说，“来啊，Dean， ** _走起来_** ，你太冷了——”

“你是什-什么意思，容易定-定位？”Dean固执地纠缠不休。“为什么你-你会在 ** _这里_** ？在，在俄-俄勒冈？”

Cas终于抽空瞅了他一眼。“渴望。”他说，像是这个词就解释了一切。Dean只能困惑地看着他。Cas的嘴角微微抽动着，泛起淡淡的笑意，他转开头，仍在努力哄着Dean向前。

“我从很远的地方就能感觉到你，”Cas终于说道。“即使是现在。事实上，现在更加强烈。我一直……”他叹了口气，“我承认，我一直故意靠得更近些。以防你或是Sam需要我。我想在上次那通电话之后，我一直有点担心你们俩。所以，大体上，我就在附近——你知道，要呆在附近很容易，我只需要跟着，呃，渴望——然后，我听到了你前几次祈祷。我立刻意识到你有麻烦了，我是说，从祈祷中，我只需要通过渴望回到你身边。它能引导我直接找到一个人的现时位置，只要这……只要这感觉足够强烈。”他瞥了Dean一眼，“抱歉我没法再快了。我正在附近一个眺望台上，在路边，就在那时我意识到你正往下掉。我从你那看到一些汹涌河水的画面，意识到你一定是在河里，于是我尽可能开到河边，从我的后备箱抓起绳子——别这么 ** _狐疑_** 好吗，你们俩总是在后备箱里放着绳子，还有无数其它的工具，我现在也在用——你不会以为我什么都没学到吧？我从你的祈祷中得到的影像 ** _非常_** 清楚地表明你在河里，需要一根绳子。然后我抓起绳子就跑。也许我没法飞了，但只要我还有力量，即使在晚上，我也能跑得很好。”他又接着补充道，“一路上我还能和当地的河流精灵稍微商讨一下。她其实并不那么合作，但我想我设法说服她至少让你试着游泳。你觉得这有用吗？”

“呃，”Dean完全困惑了。“也-也许？”

“很好，”Cas说。他接着用担忧的语调又加上一句，仍硬拽着Dean在寒冷的夜里蛙行，“现在我们得找个地方避一下。”

“我们只-只要回-到路-路上——”Dean说，或者，他试图说出来。但这会儿他抖得太厉害了，牙齿打颤格格作响，几乎说不出话来。每一次结结巴巴吐出几个字，凝结的呼气就随之飘入夜空。

“我们离公路还有好几英里，”Cas阴郁地回答。“这河带着你漂了很远。我们已经进入森林，现在我几乎没有力量了。治愈你的肋骨差不多用光了我所剩的全部能量。”

“那么，我们得-得……呃……”到底该怎么做？Dean感觉冷到都快无法思考了。他茫然地看着他刚呼出的一小团雾气。真的变得有这么冷？

Cas似乎也在看着他呼出的那一小团水蒸气。

“鬼-鬼魂？”Dean喃喃着，环顾四周。

“不，”Cas说。“不是鬼魂。只是山里的夜晚。现在是11月底了。”他停了下来，猛拽着Dean让他也停了下来。“脱掉你的衣服。”Cas看着他果断地说道。

“我——什-什么？”Dean困惑不解。

Cas开始脱下他的风衣。他把它整齐地披在旁边的树干上，又瞥向Dean。

“脱掉你的衬衫，”Cas说，“那件法兰绒衬衫，我想汗衫也得脱掉。还有你的牛仔裤。”

有那么一瞬，Dean非常困惑地想着， ** _现在？就在这里？就在树下，在这夜里？_** 然后他意识到这是怎么回事。就只是这种状况下该做的，对吧？只是要让Dean把湿衣服脱掉。

Dean照着做了，在黑暗的树林里脱光了衣服。或者更确切地说，他想要脱掉。他的牛仔裤，汗衫和法兰绒衬衫全都湿透了，冷冰冰的，像是覆盖在他皮肤上的粗糙湿润的冰层，扣眼这会儿似乎硬邦邦的，咬住丝毫不肯放松。随着越来越强烈的颤抖，靠他那麻木的手指，甚至连法兰绒衬衫上的第一颗扣子都解不开。

与此同时，Cas正脱下他那深色的西装外套。Dean茫然地看着Cas小心翼翼地解开蓝色领带。然后，Cas似乎注意到Dean正徒劳地摸索着纽扣。Cas抿紧嘴唇——他把蓝色领带挂在附近的树枝上，两步就走到Dean身边，开始依次解开Dean法兰绒衬衫上的纽扣。

他一次解开一个扣子，手指灵巧平稳，从最上面开始。

到了第二个纽扣，Dean决定他最好开个玩笑。但Cas解开第三个扣子，第四个，第五个，然后是第六个，Dean仍想不出要说什么才好。相反，Dean看着Cas的双手敏捷地一个扣子接着一个，完全愣住了。

Cas的手伸向最后一个扣子。他解开它。他把手放在Dean的腰带上。

Dean终于想出了一个笑话。他打算说：“我们可不能再这样碰面了。”

“我们，唔，”Dean说着，他的声音颤抖着，停了下来。

Dean一开口，Castiel就迟疑了，他的手指搭着Dean的皮带，皮带扣几乎解开了。他停了好长一会儿，宛如雕像，纹丝不动。

有那么片刻异常安静。无论是Cas还是Dean都未曾发出一丝声响。

最终Cas一言不发，继续小心地解开皮带扣，直到皮带完全从Dean的腰上松开。

然后Cas解开了Dean牛仔裤上的金属扣子。

他拉下Dean的裤子拉链，他的手指纤细，温柔而坚定。

“我们，”Dean又试着开口，这一次他的声音有如耳语，他甚至连第二个词都说不出来。

“今天晚上会很冷，”Cas说，他的声音如Dean一般轻。他把Dean的牛仔裤拉到臀部以下。Dean任由他这么做，完全说不出话，冷得发抖。没有丝毫唤醒的迹象——温度太过于寒冷，心情太过于混乱。实际上，就这样连一丝性欲也无本来是很容易开个玩笑的，其实能有很多笑话，但此时此刻，根本就没有任何笑话，Dean只是不知所措地站着，颤抖着，由着Castiel非常轻柔地拉着他的肩膀，说道：“后退两步。”

Dean往后退了两步，摇摇晃晃，颤抖不已——能有Cas的双手扶住他的肩膀真是帮了大忙。Cas的目光短暂地扫过Dean的脸，Cas的下巴那一圈都绷得很紧，他的眼眸流露出阴郁悲伤的神情。但Cas只说“坐下。”

Dean坐下，到了这会儿他才注意到确实有东西让他坐着：Cas把他引到一根倒下的原木边上。Dean默默地坐在原木上，他让Cas脱下法兰绒衬衫，然后是汗衫，Dean按着吩咐举起胳膊，宛如小男孩一般温顺。他看着Cas跪在他脚边脱掉他湿透的袜子，然后是湿透的牛仔裤一边的裤管，接着是另一边，Dean就只剩一条潮湿的拳击短裤。

当Cas脱掉他的牛仔裤时，他开了口，声音非常平稳，“这是关于温度调节。因为方圆几英里内唯一干燥的衣服正好是我的，所以你得穿些我的衣服。你比我的皮囊高了几英寸，相应的衣服尺寸也大了点，我推测的我的鞋子和裤子根本不合适你，正装衬衫也一样——这些全都非常合身。所以我会留着它们。但我想你至少能穿上我的外套和大衣。这样的话恐怕你还是没有裤子，但湿牛仔裤保留了大量的水分，并会造成大量传导热损失，所以我认为光着腿比湿牛仔布要好。你同意吗？”他的眼眸迅速瞥了下Dean的脸。

Dean设法颤巍巍地点了点头。

**_这是关于温度调节的。_ **

“我想你不妨穿上我的袜子，”Cas继续说道，“你需要些东西裹住你的脚。如我所说，我的鞋不合你的脚，但我会在袜子里塞些干松针，你可以穿上它们，松针会应该可以提供一道绝缘的屏障。”

 ** _一道绝缘的屏障_** _，_ Dean跟着默念。 ** _这是关于温度调节。这是关于温度调节。_** 发现自己险些就要哭出来，真是太令人不安了。他的呼吸甚至开始变得不稳定，他颤抖着，甚至呼吸有些困难。再一次，Cas非常短暂地犹豫了一下，当不均匀的呼吸声大到听得见时——再一次，他几乎僵在那里好一会儿。但除此之外，他似乎并未注意到Dean的困窘。几分钟后，牛仔裤脱掉了，此时Cas竟然真的用几把干松针轻快地把Dean光裸的双腿擦干，显然他就如同在擦拭一条湿漉漉的狗一般波澜不惊。 ** _我也许该把拳击短裤也脱了算了_** ，Dean想着，但这个念头似乎太过危险，最终Dean只是让Cas抓起更多的松针，或多或少把拳击短裤拍干些。在把短裤拍干的过程中，Castiel完全没看Dean一眼，实际上，他全然平静，有效地做着，这会儿他的脸庞宛如一个沉静的面具，完全看不到任何情绪。（但他的碰触却格外轻柔，因为即使是最轻微的接触，Dean也会被碰伤）

 ** _这是关于温度调节_** _。_ Cas仍蹲在Dean脚边，这会儿他脱下自己的鞋子和袜子。他小心翼翼地往每只袜子里塞了更多的干松针，然后把袜子套在Dean脚上。（果然Cas的鞋并不合脚，于是他又把鞋子穿回自己脚上，没穿袜子。）最后Cas拽着Dean让他站起来，为他穿上西装外套，之后是风衣，在他身边转来转去帮他套上袖子，把这两件衣服的扣子扣好，然后把风衣的腰带系在前面。

Dean站着，全程都冷得发抖，甚至穿上外套和风衣时还稍稍踉跄了一下。但每次Cas转到他身后，Dean发现自己竭力扭过身，就只想看到他。每次Cas走到他面前，Dean的目光就像焊在他脸上一般，无法移开。

除了，那就是了，有那么短短的几次，当Cas直视他的瞬间。在那些弥足珍贵，转瞬即逝的片刻，Dean立刻垂下眼，死盯着地面。

“我想，这是我们能做到的最好了。”Cas最终咕哝着，这会儿Dean被深色的西装外套和风衣裹着，风衣带子绑在Dean的腰上。整个过程虽然令人困惑，但只花了几分钟，Cas的效率很高，而Dean被这两层干的布料裹着，确实感觉好多了。他仍在发抖，但没那么严重。Cas又说道：“我真恨你还得光着腿，但正如我说的，这总比穿着湿牛仔裤好。”他从附近的树枝上拿起最后一点东西——那蓝色的领带——仔细地把它绕在Dean的脖子上，两圈。“这可以充当围巾，”Cas说，“总归，希望每一点都能有所帮助。我估计这能给我们多争取20分钟你的运动能力。你还是会觉得冷，但希望你能够再多活动一会儿。”他小心地把领带两端塞紧，又把风衣领子立起来裹着Dean的脖子。Dean颤抖着，不得不闭上眼睛，吞咽着，小心翼翼。

“Dean——”Cas轻声说道。

“我，我只是，Cas，我，呃——”Dean想要说，但他的牙齿仍在微微打颤，他似乎无法把他的思绪整理成一个切实的句子。

“我只是想说，”Cas继续平静地说下去，“不幸的是，我甚至没有足够的力量把你的湿衣服弄干。”他一边说着，一边俯下身去捡起牛仔裤和法兰绒衬衫，把两件衣服的水都拧出来，在胳膊上挽了个圈。他把Dean的湿袜子塞进牛仔裤口袋里。“但我会带着它们，要是它们过一会儿够干了，说不定你还可以用得上。我希望我能做得更多些。热传递是非常耗能的，而我只剩一点点力量了。要是我把力量全都用光，恐怕我对你就毫无用处了。”

“呃-好的。”Dean低语着。

“我们还有很长的路要走。来吧。”Cas把一只手放在Dean的胳膊肘上，拉着他前行。

穿着这么一堆太荒谬了，那件风衣的长度甚至都遮不到Dean裸露的膝盖，但Dean发现自己真的，确实，比之前暖和了点。换衣服是个好主意。穿着塞满松针的袜子，笨拙地拖着脚前行，他甚至可以走得好点儿了，感觉像是穿上了不太灵活的软皮鞋[注:原文为moccasin，即莫卡辛软皮鞋，原为南美土著所穿]，Dean又能确实地感觉到他的脚趾了。

“哪-哪条路到-到镇上？”Dean问。

“镇子太远了，我们今晚走不到。”Cas说，“但我在来时的路上发现了一个木屋，那会儿我正追着你往下游跑。它现在没有人居住的迹象——我相信这是个季节性度假小屋，到了冬季就关闭了——但要是运气好的话，我们可以在那里避一避。我觉得我能找到去那里的路。我想只有几英里。这边走。”

说完，他更用力地拉着Dean的胳膊，拽着他走得更快些，他们一起穿行在月光下，走过松针铺就的地毯，绕过灌木，跨过倒木，艰难地穿过树林。

 ** _我们啥都不谈吗？_** Dean想着，瞥向Cas。某种程度上，想到他们就这样，再也不用谈起那可怕的，糟透了的图书室里的谈话，真是松了口气。也许Cas会忘了它，当它没发生过。也许他会直接搬回地堡，甚至再也不提起Dean曾对待他的方式；也许他们全都能以某种方法抹去那一整个晚上。整个星期。过去的整整两个月……整一年……

“Cas，我——”Dean开始想说点什么，再一次，他不知道自己想说啥。

“省点力，走吧。”Cas命令道。

 ** _这是关于温度调节_** _，_ Dean又想着，他们继续前行。

△△△

_A/N –_ _明天会有更多。我希望你们一切都好，_ _吃饱穿暖。要是有时间请给我评论啊！_


	8. 几英里

A/N – _这是我在巴西的最后24小时。_ _我朋友恢复得很好，我们不得不推迟今天的感恩节。接下来的24小时将会是一片混乱，事很多，还得收拾行李。这是另一章，然后我_ _得_ _打包，在上飞机前我会试着再贴一章。_

△△△

结果，“几英里”在夜里需要花上好长时间，在黑暗中穿过树林不免跌跌撞撞，他们沿着山河长长的岸边慢慢逆流而上。开头20分钟确实进行得非常顺利。外套和风衣起了很大作用，即使光着腿，Dean也感觉比他刚从河里被拖出来那会儿好多了。Cas一直呆在Dean身边，一只手总是轻轻地扶住Dean的肘部，但有一会儿，Dean不再真的需要有人撑着他了。

好一会儿他们谁都没说话。Dean发现自己得专注在行走上。他还觉得有点喘不过气，原因无疑是海拔很高，更别提山路一直向上全是陡坡。Cas像是，也有点上气不接下气（这似乎很奇怪），他仅是悄悄地低声说上几句指示：“这里有原木，”“走这里，”“注意树枝。”一路走过，树叶和枯枝在他们脚下噼啪作响，不远处总能听到河水的潺潺声。

但夜色渐深，温度越发下降。即使一直徒步行走，Dean也未完全停止颤抖。终于他意识到只要地面稍不平坦，他总有点跌跌撞撞。开始他以为只是光线不足，这会儿俄勒冈一直存在的灰色云层已经遮住了月亮，他们现在主要靠着Cas的手机所发出的微弱光线应付着（这玩意还是没信号，剩余电量也非常低）。即使有这点光线，Dean的磕磕绊绊变得越来越糟。当他踉跄着，颤抖也随之加剧，Cas抓着Dean胳膊的手亦抓得更紧。很快，Dean的手脚就因寒冷疼得厉害。空气似乎变冷了，越来越冷。

更糟的是，一场细雪开始了，柔软的雪花自天空纷纷扬扬落下。十一月的山里就像任何地方的一月，Dean记起了：雪随时可能落下。“我们就需要这个，”Dean想要开个玩笑，但他这会儿甚至连话都说不出，只是含糊不清地咕哝着。不久Dean开始微微摇晃，动不动就失去平衡。他发现自己时不时绊倒，每次Cas都拽着他站起来。接着他严重地绊了一跤，挣脱了Cas的手，跪倒在地。

“很好，”Dean嘀咕着，摇摇晃晃地站起来。“我很好……”

Cas什么都没说，但他靠着Dean左侧，把Dean的左臂搭在自己的肩膀上，紧紧地抓住Dean的腰。

他们一起往前走，Cas现在紧贴着Dean身侧，半拖着Dean向前。他们行进缓慢。很快他们就穿过了地上半英寸厚的干雪，这些雪正在慢慢地积累着。

“你的脚怎么样了？”Cas问。

“感觉不到……它-们。”Dean回答。

“我们得靠近木屋，”Cas说。他的声音低了下来，Dean听见他低语着，“请靠近点。”

 ** _他在向木屋祈祷，而不是他父亲_** _。_ Dean想。

雪开始掩盖了所有的声音，甚至附近的急流。周遭变得异常寒冷，冷得要命，但也非常美。Dean突然想到他该指出这一点。

“很-美。”Dean说着，含糊地向着飘落的雪花挥了挥手，它们正直接落在他脸上。然后他发现自己摔倒了，Cas正试图让他站起来。

“ ** _Dean_** _，_ ”Cas正对他说着，声音非常严厉。“你得站起来。”

“真高兴……这。”Dean喃喃说着。

“什么？”

“真高兴你在这里，”Dean试图把字说清楚。

Cas看了他一会儿。他摇摇头，带着淡淡的微笑，他的声音平静，毫无怨恨，“这是因为我现在对你很有用。”他跪在Dean身边，再次把Dean的胳膊搭在他的肩膀上，开始努力把Dean拉起来。

“我 ** _不是_** 这个意-意思，”Dean抗议着，试图站起来。“我不是这个意思……”他竭力想站直，结果却在雪地里滑倒了，差点把Cas也拽倒。如今寒冷钻入他全身。每个念头都像是慢慢冒出来的泡泡，宛如花朵般逐渐绽放。 ** _这……不是……因为……你……有用_** ，Dean想，也许，甚至他已经成功地，大声地说出来了——但这难以确定。他得停止颤抖。

“没事的，”Cas说。他用力一拉，把Dean整个人拽起来，然后让他靠着一棵树，他的双手架在Dean腋下，用力推着他，坚定，不可抗拒，宛如推着一匹马。有那么一会儿，Cas把Dean死死按在树上，从极近的地方凝视着他，现在他脸上似乎有了些感情，一种爱意，也有某种听之任之的意味，如他所说，“没事的，Dean，我明白的，你就是这样的人。我倒不如为下雪而生气。它就是雪，自然而然就是这样。它飘落。它就是如此。你也一样。你本性如此。”

“是怎样？”Dean说，尽管他尽了最大努力，但还是忘了他们到底在谈啥，“我怎么了？”

但Cas没有回答。相反，他做了个非常令人困惑的举动，至少对Dean而言非常困惑：Cas俯下身，拽着Dean的腿，同时猛拉Dean的手臂，世界旋转起来，树消失了。接着，Dean被扛在Cas的肩膀上。跟着Cas前进。从Dean颠倒的角度看过去，这会儿雪花似乎在向上飘动，柔软的白点自遥远的天空飘向倾斜的树木。 ** _抱着我的儿子。他的儿子。_** ** _Sam_** ** _的儿子。我们的儿子。就像当时他抱着Jack_** ……Cas如此轻而易举，如此强壮，如此强大，他当然也能像这样扛着Dean，一英里接着一英里，穿过树林，当然了……

△△△

Dean漂浮着，进入另一个世界，一个只有冬天的世界。有时，他感到一阵强烈的不适与疼痛，他的双手抽痛，因真正的寒冷极度痛苦，肋骨在奇怪的姿势下倍感压力，又疼了起来。就算是迷迷糊糊，他总能听到Cas的脚在雪地里稳稳地走着，听见Cas沉重的喘息。

其它时候，Dean猛然清醒，有时候清醒的时间长到足以想弄明白为什么Cas喘得如此厉害，呼吸声如此刺耳。天使通常不需要这样呼吸，对吧？现在Cas真的需要氧气了？Dean刚痊愈的肋骨开始抽痛，他听见自己禁不住闷声呻吟。Cas停了一下，深深地吸了一口气，有什么东西改变了Castiel肩膀的形状。不知怎么地出现了一个更为宽广柔软的表面，躺在上面更舒服了，也更温暖。这块表面上的一部分现在正支撑着Dean的头和胳膊，甚至在他的手下似乎还有羽毛，大部分羽毛烧坏了，支离破碎，但还有一层柔软的，新长出来的羽毛。它们非常温暖。出于本能，他发现自己把冰冷的手伸进新生的，柔软的羽毛里，他感到Cas微微晃了下，急促地吸了口气，甚至畏缩了一下。但Cas什么也没说，很快他继续前行，有段时间，寒冷刺骨的疼痛似乎从Dean的手指上消失了。

这只持续了一会儿，宽广的表面很快就变冷了，垂了下去。就在这时Cas开了口，他的声音粗砺，嘶哑，充满痛苦，“我没法保持住，Dean，我很抱歉。”然后他们一同跌倒在雪地里，Cas四肢着地，Dean压在他身上。那宽广温暖的表面要是曾经存在过的话，那它也已经消失了，而Cas正累得发抖，或者，也可能像是抽泣。

“对不起，Cas，”Dean设法说出这几个字，他完全不知道这会儿他们在哪，也不清楚他们是怎么到了这里。到了这时候，整个在河里的冒险经历已经消失在梦里，它像是完全就没发生过。也许一切都只是个梦？Jack，和妈，还有Chuck？也许Cas从虚无回来也是个梦？运气好的话，图书室里的谈话也是一场梦，Dean从来就没对Cas大发雷霆，Cas从来就没这么简简单单地说出 ** _你曾经相信过我_** ，就这样摧毁一切，Cas的眼角也就从未流露出那么可怕的感觉，也就从未离开过。

“真对不起。”Dean又说了一遍。

Cas仍四肢着地，被压在Dean身下，他发出一记响亮的笑声。“你甚至都不知道……你在为……什么道歉。”他气喘吁吁地说着，喘息着。

“就是……对不起。”Dean竭力想爬出来，他的呼吸急促。他费了好大劲才抬起头来，想知道他们究竟在哪，他环顾四周，全是树木。“哦……这是……炼-狱？”Dean问道，“嗨……Cas……我们……离开过吗？”Cas再次短促，粗暴地笑了声，听起来几乎像是在哭。或者，也许就是呜咽，不过听上去像是在笑。那之后他再也没有回应，即便Dean神志不清，头晕目眩，他仍一直喃喃着“对不起……对不起，”没完没了，就这样，Cas挣扎着站起来，摇摇晃晃地在黑夜里前行，穿过寒冷，背着他那沉重的人类负担。

△△△

Dean慢慢眨着眼，他的睫毛几乎凝结在一起。这会儿闪现在他眼前的景象几乎如同定格画面，一个接着一个，在他那半僵了的脑海里留下最短暂的印象。

一扇木门，关着。

小门廊的木板紧贴着他的脸颊。

Cas，离他几码远，呼吸艰难。他穿着白衬衫和深色裤子，用力打向一扇窗，雪花四处飘落，玻璃碎裂响亮的声音在一片寂静中简直震耳欲聋。

一扇木门，打开了；然后Dean似乎在滑动，有人拽着他的双手，他经过门口，被移进一个黑暗的地方。又黑又冷，绝对冷极了。

火花闪烁；极小的火焰？Cas拿着一根火柴，火柴是这个世界唯一的光，它从侧面照亮了Cas的脸，他很美。他很美。他的美如此惊人……他还轻声咒骂着，轻声咒骂着上帝，但这一切全都错了，这一定只是个梦，因为天使不会咒骂。

接着是一支蜡烛，支在黑暗空旷的壁炉的石头上，微弱地扑闪着；风与雪从破碎的窗口吹进来，Castiel把一个书架推到窗前挡风。Dean呆呆地看着Cas拿着蜡烛到处走来走去，火花四处移动，他打开空壁橱，在空柜子里翻找着。他从箱子里抽出某件笨重的东西，最终蜡烛又回到壁炉前，Cas跪在Dean身边，用毯子裹住他。但毯子冷冰冰的。空气冷冰冰的。一切，到处全都冰冷极了，充满无尽的，深深的黑暗与寒冷，唯有Cas双手那温暖的碰触才带来一丝宽慰。

下一次Dean眨着眼睁开时，他发现Cas正不停地叫着他的名字。

“Dean，”Cas说着，“你能听到吗？Dean？”他的声音带着急迫。Dean看着他。

“不……只是……有-……用，”Dean告诉他。要把这几个字慢慢念叨出来让他得格外全神贯注。“这……不是……原因。”为何Cas看上去对他这么简单的陈述表现得如此担心？接下去的图像似乎全都转瞬即逝，都是梦吧，很久以前的梦，梦中的记忆。当然全都不是真的。Dean梦见在黑暗冰冷的木屋里，他看到Castiel跪在他身边。Cas的眼睛闭着，他的一只手按在Dean赤裸的胸膛上。在梦中，从Cas的手里泛起一道温暖的金色光芒，暖意弥漫到Dean全身，美妙，无与伦比的温暖，令人狂喜的温暖驱走了整个冬天。金色的光芒自Castiel流进Dean的身体中，然后变得断断续续，逐渐消失，最后完全不见了，Cas倒抽着气，他的脸变得苍白。木屋又再一次陷入黑暗，唯有壁炉上摇曳着的小蜡烛，Cas重重地倒在Dean身边，颤抖着，喘着粗气。然而Dean现在感到温暖，感到心满意足，但不知为什么，现在是Castiel在哆嗦。

Dean梦见柔软的毯子更紧地裹住他，毯子的末端塞进他的身侧，裹住他的脚，他梦见Cas的声音在说，“我会设法找到柴-柴火……我要……我要生-生火……你需要火。”或者，这是Castiel吗？听起来并不太像Cas，因为Cas通常不会结巴，Cas的牙齿通常也不会打颤，。 ** _天使不觉得冷_** ，Dean想。 ** _天使不会颤抖_ 。**

两只颤抖的手，冰冷的手，那是冰块，这会儿在Dean的脸的两侧，轻轻地抱着他，这是寒冰之握。但虽然碰触冷得要死，但它却也温柔之极。“呆-在这-这毯-毯子里，”低沉的声音磕磕巴巴，牙齿打颤。“我会为你找到火-火。我没-没有更-更多的热量能给了，我已经耗光了我所有的力-力量，但我会找-找到火。”短暂，冰冷的碰触落在Dean的额头，接着，同样冰冷，最柔软的碰触落在Dean的唇上。这本可能是个吻，但Cas却从来不会做这样的事，而且，没有任何天使会这么冷。 ** _天使不觉得冷……_**

冷冰冰的手不见了。一层毯子被用来仔细地裹住Dean的脖子和脑袋。Dean终于暖和起来。他已是精疲力尽了，蜷缩在毯子里，他睡着了。

△△△

_A/N –_ _要是我全能搞定，明天会在机场发一些。谢谢阅读。要是有时间请留下评论——我喜欢看到你们的回复！_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 个人觉得，天使的视角、想法和人类是不同的。见过了无限时光后的卡，对丁其实有点超然的意味，丁可能是他爱的人，是他自由意志的导师，但很多层面上来说，卡是高于丁的。死编剧可能集体忘了，FIC的作者没有。
> 
> 卡不生气的时候可能更多是“人类啊，真是。。。本性”。  
> 这一段关于雪花的比喻再清楚不过。
> 
> 丁多少有点有恃无恐。。。  
> 但丁哥内心深处也是觉得愧疚的，他道歉，他不知道为何他还是要道歉，因为这是卡。。。


	9. 找火

_A/N -_ _昨晚没能在圣保罗机场发出这一章。但现在是周日，经过长时间红眼航班后，我突然从巴西回到了美国。七周以来，我刚走进我家前门，甚至都还没打开行李，只是插上调制解调器，这样我终于就能把这章发出来了！_

△△△

不知过了多久，Dean醒了过来。过了几小时吗？还是几分钟？周围一片漆黑，静得像个坟墓。他在哪？

他挪了挪身子，环顾四周，发现自己躺在某个小木屋里的木地板上，裹着几条羊毛毯子。有扇窗户被一件家俱挡住了。从另一扇窗户，一道非常微弱的灰色光线照进屋内——雪地所反射的朦胧的，不可思议的星光。空气中淡淡的木头燃烧的烟雾若隐若现，黝黑的壁炉里泛着一丁点深橘色的光。完全寂寥无声。

 ** _Cas_** ** _曾在这里。Cas到过这里_** ** _，然后他离开了_** _。_ Dean想。他躺在毯子里一动不动，盯着橙色的微光，努力回想究竟发生了什么。但他还在半睡半醒之间，具体情形仍非常模糊。经过一番努力，他只设法想起了一些零碎的画面，在河里，还有那救援。

**_Cas_ ** **_救了我，把我带到木屋，然后他……走了？就把我留在这里吗？_ **

一时间Dean感到沮丧之意令人惊奇地冒了出来，几乎就像是他被人抛弃了一般。Cas已经…… ** _离开了_** ？几个月前在地堡里，Cas也留下Dean离开了，对吧？——他就这样起身离开，那时候，他只是就这么走了……（关于这事儿的其它细节全都消失了，这会儿，在他迷迷糊糊半醒的状态下，Dean只记得这么多，他感到失去了亲人。）现在Cas又走了——

但一个更清晰的记忆浮出水面：有个结结巴巴的声音，艰难地说着“我会找到火。”还有那冰冷的双手抚摸着。

 ** _天使不觉得冷_** _，_ Dean想。 ** _或者，至少他们不应如此_** 。突如其来的忧虑紧紧地缠住他的心脏，他立刻清醒了许多。

Dean坐了起来，试图借着微光环顾四周。他一动，最上面那条毯子就顺着肩膀滑了下去，一接触到寒冷的空气，他立刻抖得厉害。他现在能看到在书柜后面有扇窗户是破的，尽管书柜替他挡住了最猛烈的风力，凛冽的寒风仍悄然钻入。绝对冷得要命。

“Cas？”Dean叫着，四处打量。现在他看到了破碎的窗户并不是冷空气的唯一来源。在他身后有扇门，木屋的前门，也打开了，半开着。

**_我会找到火……_ **

Dean踉跄着站起来。这会儿他发现自己不再穿着平常的那些衣服，只裹着像是外套般的玩意，加上一件长点的衣服，还有条腰带松松地系在他的腰间。他拍了拍，从料子的手感上立刻就认出了它：Dean穿的正是Cas的风衣，没错，底下是Cas的深色外套，现在Dean想起了换湿衣服的情形。Cas把衣服换给他，Cas擦干Dean全身……Cas甚至抱着Dean走，对吧？

记忆一个接一个浮现出来。

Dean环顾四周，这会儿他注意到更多的东西。借着从半开着的门映着的微光，他能看到更多细节：他湿透的牛仔裤和衬衫，连同些脏兮兮的黑袜子全堆在一边。他伸手拣起一只袜子，发现它被雪弄湿了，里头是潮湿的松针。这就是Castiel弄好了让Dean穿上的“松针软鞋”。

Dean仍拿着那只没用的袜子，这会儿他看向壁炉。他们刚到小屋时，壁炉不是空着的吗？它不再是空着的了。现在壁炉里，几根原木堆成整齐的金字塔形状，最下面两根原木的底部微微泛着光。那是Dean刚醒来时所发现的微弱的橙色光亮。原木的正下方有一小截蜡烛，边上还有些薄薄的纸灰，被寒冷的微风轻轻吹动着。壁炉边上堆着几根木头，还有些旧报纸和一盒火柴。

Dean把袜子放下。他立刻知道这是怎么回事了：Cas试图生火。这个小木屋和许多类似的木屋一样，显然有一堵墙堆放了些原木晾着——以备“时令”之用——Cas还找到了火柴，可能就在壁炉边上。这些年来，Dean不止一次遇上过紧急情况，得在森林偏僻的小木屋里过夜，那些地方几乎总有个壁炉，在一面墙上总备有一堆季节所需的原木，附近总能找到火柴。但一般木屋的主人都懒得储存引火物，因为引火物——那些关键的能引燃火焰的细小树枝——通常很容易就能从附近的树林里收集到。在这间小屋里，没有引火物，没有细小的树枝或是木棍，甚至都没有劈开的木头——没有能让火苗持续燃烧最后引燃原木的玩意。

Cas找到了原木，他找到了火柴，他试图生火，但大原木无法点燃。他甚至还用了些报纸生火，还有那小蜡烛，这两个主意都不错。但在今晚这样寒冷的夜里，想要点燃未经劈开的原木，这还不够。

 ** _引火物_** ，Dean想， ** _他没有引火物_** 。

“Cas？”Dean又叫着，现在他想起Cas那冰冷的双手，还有金色的光芒摇曳着，消失了。Cas的牙齿打着颤，他低声说道， ** _我会找到火_** 。

 ** _天使不觉得冷_** _，_ 这个念头再次冒了出来。或者更确切地说，能量全满的天使不觉得冷。要是这个天使刚用尽所有的力量去温暖另一个人？那他会如何？这个天使会变成人类吗？失去能量真会耗干这个天使自身的体温？

Dean拽着风衣带子，把它系得更紧一些，踉踉跄跄地走到门前，猛地把门拉开。

外面宁静的月光照耀着大地，看上去宛如圣诞贺卡上的情景。在木屋外有一小片开阔的草地，像是大致清理过的院子，上面覆盖着闪闪发亮的白雪。再远一点又是连绵的森林，深色针叶树上的每一根树枝都披上了整洁的白雪毯子，非常漂亮。雪停了，天空一片清澈。整个世界沐浴在银色中：星星点缀着夜空，一轮完美洁白的月亮高高挂起。

雪地里有一组深色的轨迹向着那些树，一直延伸到森林里。在那边有另一组踪迹，更加蜿蜒不定，曲曲折折，往回靠近了点。当Dean走到被雪覆盖的门廊上张望时，他终于看到了——那是Cas——在第二组轨迹的尽头，就在通往小屋的半路上——脸朝下趴在雪地里。在他那毫无生气的躯体边上散落着一大堆小树枝：引火物。

“哦不，你不会的，”Dean咬牙切齿，跌跌撞撞走下几级台阶，匆匆向他奔去，毫不在意光脚踩在雪地里那难受的感觉。“你竟敢，绝对不行。”他冲过去跪在Cas身边。Cas一动不动，只穿着他的白衬衫和深色长裤。“绝对 **不行** ，你这 ** _混蛋_** ，”Dean咆哮着，一边抓住Cas的肩膀和胯，粗暴地把他翻过来。Cas的眼睛闭着，脸色冰冷苍白，月光下他的嘴呈现深蓝色。Dean知道他的动作得快点，毫无疑问，Cas快没时间了，Dean也快没时间了，他必须珍惜每一秒。他抓住Cas的手腕，站起来，用蛮力拽着他，向着台阶，尽可能快地拖着他穿过雪地。

Dean才走了三步就意识到自己有多虚弱。他几乎完全拉不动Cas了，而且他已经又开始颤抖着。 ** _该披条毯子的_** ，他想， ** _该裹点东西_** ——但这会儿再回去拿毯子就得浪费宝贵的几秒。于是他咬紧牙关，他用力拽着，把他全身的力量都用上了，他咒骂着，最终Castiel开始在雪地上滑行。

到了小屋台阶上，Dean不得不换个拽法，把双手伸到Cas胳膊下。要把他弄上台阶真是费劲，因为Castiel长胳膊长腿，死沉死沉的。Dean只得一次把他拽上一个台阶，每上一个台阶都得全神贯注，低声咒骂着。因为有四个台阶，于是也就骂了四次：“ **别** 这样。你这 ** _混蛋_** 。混球。你 ** _敢_** ，”——就这样，他们爬上门廊，又到了平坦的表面。Dean听到他的声音戛然呛住，支离破碎，他说，“来啊，求你，求你了，”他终于拖着Cas滑进门内。

他们进到小屋，向着那堆冷冰冰的壁炉边上的那堆毯子蹒跚而去，每拽一下，Dean仍咕哝着，激励自己继续下去：“这下轮到我……挺公平的……对吧，Cas？……你……拖着 **我** ……所以我会……拉着 **你** ……”——到最后，他成功地把Castiel拖到壁炉前的地板上。如今Dean颤抖得更厉害，他的脚发麻刺痛，他不顾一切地想检查Cas有无脉搏。但： ** _火_** ，Dean想， ** _火，火，火_** ——这是Cas唯一的生机，也是Dean唯一的机会—— ** _火_** 。Cas做的一直都是对的，他们最需要的是引火物。

换言之Dean现在得去拿引火物。意识到这点，他几乎都要哭了，但他很快用两条毯子裹住Cas，抓起第三条盖住自己的肩膀。然后他强迫自己转过身，留下Cas孤零零一个人，再一次跌跌撞撞，再一次冲进冰天雪地。

他出去了，走下结冰的台阶，穿过雪地，走向Cas散落一地的小树枝。他蹒跚走着，这会儿他的脚因冰冷的雪而痛得厉害，他尽可能地捡起每一根Cas的引火物，很快就发现要是披着毯子根本就拿不了，于是他把毯子铺在地上，把所有引火物都丢进去，把它们捆成一团方便携带。寒冷以极快的速度吞噬着他身上的热量，太可怕了。不一会儿Dean已经冷得发抖，脚火辣辣地痛，他的手又麻了。但他拿到了引火物，他以最快的速度跌跌撞撞回到小屋。

回到屋里，关上门，Dean摇摇晃晃走向壁炉，已经感到无法站稳，几乎拿不住那一捆毯子包着的小树枝。他知道自己甚至都还没能检查Cas，他忧心忡忡，害怕事已太迟，这念头在他脑子里转悠着，让他恶心得要吐了。不过，假设现在还未太迟，Cas仍活着（他 ** _必须_** 如此，他就是 ** _必须_** 活着）——那么Cas最需要的就是火，而不是检查脉搏。 ** _火，_** Dean想， ** _火，火，火，要快。_**

Dean在壁炉边上抖开毯子，哗啦一下把所有引火物都倒出来。然后他笨拙地摸索着火柴盒，不知怎么做到的，终于把它弄开了。接着这一分钟漫长而令人沮丧，他努力想要划亮一根火柴，但他失去知觉的手指几乎完全无法配合。终于，他点燃了一根。借着火柴微弱的光亮，Dean终于清楚地看到了那些原木。事实上，Cas把那些原木摆放得相当好——他把木头按金字塔状排列是个不错的策略。快速检查了那一堆引火物后，发现Cas在他自己也因寒冷而倒下之前，还设法收集了小树枝和中等大小的枝条，这样混合起来引火的效果显然更好。Dean急忙用业已麻木的双手将树枝和木棍推到适当的地方，几乎是疯狂地把它们推到大原木下面。幸运的是，由于Cas摆放木头的方式，下面还有地方放上引火物。Dean发现自己思索着， ** _他是怎么知道要把不同大小的树枝混在一起？他怎么知道如何码原木？天使在哪学会如何生火？莫不是有天使童子军指南？_** 也许Cas早在石器时代就学会了？或者，也许是在圣经时代的寒冷夜晚？

这么多年来，Castiel还学会了几百万件事吗？

Dean摇摇脑袋，试图让自己专注些。这会儿引火物已经准备好了，他揉皱了些纸，仍然清楚地意识到自己还未检查过Cas，同时他也知道自己的体温亦正在下降。他又设法划亮一根珍贵的火柴，纸引燃了，接着是小树枝，然后，令Dean大大松了口气的是，树枝也燃烧起来（这是生火的关键）。明亮，稳定的火焰此刻舔舐着最下面的原木。火焰越来越大。然后，Dean爬向Cas，终于他让自己摸索着Cas的脖子寻找脉搏，结果发现自己的手指已经麻木了，什么都感觉不到了。

“我就当你还活着，”Dean对他说道。“因为你必须这样。你必须活着。”Cas的白衬衫和深色长裤全都被雪湿透了。这会儿情形完全调了个头，轮到Dean得把Cas的湿衣服脱掉。“伙计，这是温度调节，”Dean对他说着，差点忍不住傻笑起来，但忧虑迅速席卷他全身，强烈得让他恶心。Dean笨手笨脚地解开Cas的皮带，脱掉裤子。Cas的手机原来就在前裤兜里。Dean甚至都忘了有手机这回事，他贪婪地抓住它，但它已经彻底没电了。他把手机放到一边。接着是湿衬衫，解扣子这件事对他来说太艰难了，最后Dean干脆把Cas的衬衫扯开，扣子被直接扯掉了。他把Cas的湿衣服扔到他自己的那堆衣服边上，设法把Cas卷进毯子里，然后抓着毯子的边缘，尽可能靠近火堆。

火现在烧得很旺了，Dean开始感觉到有点希望了。他花了几分钟把Castiel在毯子上摆放好，让他侧躺着，完全赤裸，面对着几英尺外的火焰。到了这时Dean已经颤抖得很厉害了，他脱掉风衣和外套，紧挨着Cas身后躺下，只穿着他的拳击短裤。Cas赤身裸体，Dean也差不多了——但这无关紧要。Dean把风衣拉起来盖住他俩，然后是第二条毯子，再加上第三条，他在毯子间留了道缝隙对着火焰，这样火堆的热度就可以直接温暖Cas的脸部和胸部。

“你们天使最好喜欢当小勺子，”Dean对他说道。他稍作移动，完全贴在Cas的背上，下面的胳膊伸进Cas的脖子下面，上面的胳膊搂住Cas的腰。

[注：这里Dean说的小勺子是指两把勺子叠在一起，后一把大一点。正好像两人一起时后一个抱住前一个，紧紧相贴的姿势。前面的人就是小勺子。]

Cas完完全全，就像真正的冰块，Dean一碰到他就惊得倒抽了口气。紧贴着他近乎疼痛，但Dean还是这么做了，于是现在Dean抖得更加厉害，几乎无法思考。小小的火苗噼啪作响，越烧越旺，看上去像是有一根原木已经点燃了，但Dean感到自己快不行了。现在完全靠这火了。要么它能成，熊熊燃烧，温暖他俩；或者它燃不起来，熄灭，他们就会冻死了。Cas已经把原木摆放得很好，并且收集到了引火物；Dean把引火物放好，生了火。“我-我们尽-尽力了，”Dean在Castiel耳边轻声说道，尽管事实上他们其中一人或是另一个已经失去意识，或者整个晚上差不多都人事不知，想到他们仍作为一个协调的团队共同努力还是有几份安慰。无论分开或是在一起，似乎他们仍是一组的。 ** _我们靠自己去跑_** ，Dean想， ** _我们有自己的选择_** 。他闭上眼睛。

几分钟过去了。Dean躺在那里，抱着冰一样的Castiel，浑身发抖，感到自己牙齿在打架，他忧心忡忡，最终他开始昏昏沉沉，游走在意识边缘。

△△△

火光更加明亮，空气中弥漫着暖意。

 ** _我们俩都颤抖得这么厉害所以你就觉得我们都能暖和起来，_** Dean想。这念头着实有点奇怪，让他迷迷糊糊地醒了过来，结果发现Cas居然，确实，在颤抖着。Cas还活着！Dean松了口气，几乎都快哭了。他大声地对着Cas说道：“你还活着，你这混蛋。”Cas毫无反应，但Dean更紧地抱住他，把脸埋在Cas的脖子后面，嘟囔着，“你还活着，你还 ** _活着_** 。”

Dean又躺了一小会儿，搂着Cas一同颤抖着，然后他设法抬起头，越过Cas的肩膀窥探着。这会儿火烧得相当旺，三根最大的原木全都点燃了，熊熊燃烧着。事实上照这势头很快就需要更多的原木。终于Dean甚至得强迫自己爬出毯子窝，好往火堆添加更多的木头。然后他花了点时间看着Castiel，他很担心，因为Cas还没醒。他最终决定把Cas翻个身，让他仍是冰冷的背部向着火焰，也许理论上冰冷的天使需要按时转动一下，以便能更均匀地变暖。还有个问题，他到底该离火焰多远——Dean希望Cas离火近点好暖和起来，但又不能太靠近，免得把他的皮肤烤出水泡。这一切都需要仔细考虑，但Dean仍冷得厉害，要考虑这些颇有难度，他不得不花上很多时间盯着Castiel，尝试着把Cas的胳膊和脚挪来挪去，试图找出最合适他的姿势。

当Cas终于按照Dean喜欢的样子妥妥地躺着，Dean就又蜷缩在他身边。结果这一次他们是面对面，Cas背朝着火堆，Dean仍离火焰远一些，他上面的胳膊松松地搭在Cas的腰上。这个姿势无法像勺子那样紧贴在一起，但很明显他们还是需要尽可能靠近些，于是Dean设法用后脚跟把Cas上面那条腿勾着推到自己的两腿之间。然后他又再次设法把一条胳膊伸进Cas的脑袋下面，和另一只胳膊一起把他拉得更近些。

这可能是个非常舒服的姿势，要是Dean没这么迷迷糊糊，忧心忡忡，要是Castiel这会儿不是这样意识全无，深陷昏迷就更令人放松了。但至少Cas现在一直颤抖着。于是Dean让自己稍微放松了点。他一放松就立刻睡着了。

△△△

Dean打了个盹，醒了，然后他又打了个盹，他就这么迷迷糊糊连着小睡了好几次，可能每次都有几小时或是只有几分钟。似乎无法判断时间到底过了多久。夜晚长到没有尽头，原木燃烧的速度总是快得惊人，虽然壁炉旁边的地方还很暖和，但严寒像是徘徊在火光照亮的圈子边上，伺机而入。每次Dean醒来，他都竭力让自己足够清醒，能检查Cas的背和脸，Dean叫着他的名字，摸索着他脖子上的脉搏，摸摸他的手指和脚指头，又竭力用毯子重新裹住他。至少有两次Dean甚至设法又把Cas“旋转”了一下，把他翻过去，让他的另一面对着火。

终于，Cas感觉明显温暖多了，他甚至不再颤抖。但他仍没有醒来，喊着他的名字也毫无反应。Dean为此忧心忡忡，最终坐起来盯着他看了好一会儿，心烦意乱。这种深度昏迷是天使完全耗尽荣光的后果吗？以前Castiel发生过这种事吗？现在Cas又完全变成人类了吗？就因为他选择耗尽最后的力量让Dean取暖？毫无疑问，这显然全是Dean的错，但现在Cas到底是怎么了？他咋的还是不醒？

Dean绞尽脑汁，竭力回想起关于荣光的那些零碎的信息，它到底如何起作用的，当它枯竭时天使又会怎样？为啥他从没让Cas解释清楚？这次是不是就像Cas曾被轰走，到了海上那回？或是，更像偷来的荣光那样？到底为啥Cas最近失去了力量？他死的那时候，当他被刺中，从他嘴里涌出的光，就像Jack，烧成灰烬的翅膀，就在Dean面前，他们俩，他们俩全都如此，Cas，然后是Jack——现在Dean所能想到的只有Cas的胸膛被斜斜地刺穿，跌倒在地，死去了，那巨大的翼痕伸展开；然后是另一次，就是最近，是Jack，可怜的Jack，而Cas跪在Jack的尸体旁，目睹他死了——那会有什么影响？看到Jack死了，看到那些翼痕， ** _Cas会怎样？_**

Dean会怎样？

现在Dean所能想到的只有Cas死了，倒在地上，Jack死了，倒在地上，还有妈也死了，倒在地上，所有人都倒在地上，死了。他摸索着回到毯子里，又冷得瑟瑟发抖，陷入悲伤和迷茫中，他蜷缩在Cas身边，近乎绝望地抱紧他，这一次，把他搂得更近些。

然后他想： ** _这一切都是Chuck写出来的吗？_**

这可怕的想法令他彻底清醒过来。

**_他在看着，笑着吗？享用着他的爆米花，看着我们交替着，靠着彼此取暖，看着我们蜷缩在一起，看着我们悲痛伤心？这样他开心了？_ **

Dean咬紧牙关。

 ** _我们靠自己去跑_** ，Dean想， ** _我们有自己的选择。_**

他冲天空竖起中指。然后他把手放下，拉着毯子盖住他俩，伸长胳膊搂住Castiel，让睡意再度把他俩淹没。

△△△

_A/N –_ _我想只有两三章了。我会尽力在今晚发一章（周日晚上），然后最后一章在周一或是周二。如果有时间请留下评论！_


	10. 某个念头

_A/N –_ _今天的第2章。尾声渐近。_

△△△

Dean再醒来时他感觉脑子清醒点了。到了这会儿，他已经把Castiel翻转了好几次，现在Cas又是背对着火，Dean离火远些，他们俩面对面躺着，仍裹在风衣和毯子里。Cas的脑袋还像之前那样枕在Dean下面的胳膊上（无论用哪种姿势Dean都让他这么躺着，这样Cas的脑袋至少能舒服地搁着，像是有个枕头）。按这个姿势，Cas的视线差不多与Dean的胸口齐平，于是Cas的脑袋正好妥妥地被Dean的下巴护着。理论上这样Dean就能容易地看到火焰，总能看清火堆，知道啥时候得加更多的原木。但其实，以这个姿势躺着让人觉得合乎逻辑，合乎逻辑，而且效果不错，嗯，好吧，实际上……

其实这让人感觉很好。用这个姿势，Dean可以张开双臂抱住Cas的肩膀，一条腿跨过Cas的臀部，能这样安心地抱着他，胳膊和腿都缠在他身上，不知怎的这感觉好极了。Dean能感到他在呼吸，确保他暖烘烘的。而且，他如此契合。很合适。

就是，很合适。

于是当Dean这一回醒来时，他让自己体验了一会儿这种如此靠近着，紧紧地依偎着Cas的感觉。尽管Cas仍在昏迷中。要是他醒着那就不一样了。相当不一样。Dean躺着，事实上他已经醒了好一会儿，他就这样琢磨着，越过Cas的头顶凝视着火堆，看着火焰在原木上翩翩起舞，还有那墙上的阴影，正往两侧不断律动变幻着。

夜似乎还很漫长。窗外一片漆黑，没有黎明的迹象。也许是清晨，太早了，还有好几个小时，奇怪的是剩下的几小时不再像需要忍受的考验，而是某种值得品味的东西。火焰噼啪作响，风呼啸呻吟；而Castiel安静地躺在Dean的怀里，呼吸缓慢绵长。

当然，昏迷这事儿仍是个大问题。Cas能醒过来吗？也许Sam能想办法帮忙？也许Sam会知道些有用的咒语。 ** _Sam一定要疯了_** _，_ Dean这会儿想着，但当下他啥也干不了。到了早上，要是Cas还昏迷不醒，Dean就会设法走到镇上，找到Sam，然后，他们就会想办法帮助Cas。

要是Cas在黎明前 ** _能_** 醒来？然后呢？

那样，他会不会再次上路？孤单一人？

过了今晚，会发生什么？

“我该拿你怎么办，Cas？”Dean终于喃喃说道。

这会儿他想的不是体温过低，甚至也不是Cas奇怪的昏迷。这一次，他想的是其它的事。

“从来就不是那该死的蛇，”Dean说出声来，小小声的。毕竟没人能听到，方圆数英里都无人。“不是蛇的问题，”他慢慢地说着，像是他正在想清楚。“从来都不是那样。你该告诉我的，是啊，那时候，感觉就像是最后一根稻草，但是……好吧，有很多事我们都没告诉对方，是吧？”

Dean把鼻子凑近Cas那乱糟糟的深色头发。即使是现在，Castiel身上似乎仍有一丝雪与树林的味道，甚至还有少许木头烧过的气味。还有别的什么——相当微弱的，某种野生动物般的气息，当Cas的背朝着火堆的时候，那种气息似乎更强烈地飘到空气中。几乎像是某种看不见的东西被加热了似的。这会儿Dean想起来了，昨晚出现的那奇怪而温暖的羽毛状表面。那是他想象出来的？

他收拢双手，轻轻放在Cas肩上，用他的手指小心地沿着Cas的肩胛骨来回移动。如今那里啥都感觉不到，Cas的肩膀感觉相当普通——皮肤现在暖和而柔软，下面的肌肉柔韧有力。但在那里是不是仍有些蛛丝马迹，还有别的什么？空气中泛着某种暖意，就在Cas的肩膀上，某种感觉……某些别的玩意，某个巨大的，某种，也许是……肌肉组织。某种……羽毛般柔软的？Cas看起来很像是人类，他似乎那么像是人类……

他不是人类。

“问题是，”Dean开了口，他的声音非常安静，仍几近耳语，“你是唯一回来的天使。唯一的一个。”

他在脑子里再一次回顾了发生过的事情，像是他以前所做过的那样。过去几个月他几乎痴迷于此。Dean已经想过无数遍，但这一次，这还是第一次，他大声说了出来。

“人类能回来，”在这个寂静的深夜，在这个小木屋里，在这个迷失的树林里，他对着沉睡的Cas说道。“人类能回来。我们一直都知道的。他们能变成鬼魂，恶魔回来……甚至复活，从天堂回来。有很多方法可以做到。我们，我是说我和Sam，我们一直都知道人类可以从死亡中回来。从我们还是小孩那会起就知道了。但天使……”Dean吸了口气。回想过去，他不禁发出刺耳的笑声。“首先，天使甚至都不该 ** _存在_** 。不过，一旦我们知道你们这些家伙——好吧，死了的天使 ** _就是死了_** 。当天使死去的时候，就是 ** _这样_** 了，重要时刻。地面上有翅膀烧过的痕迹，绝对完蛋了。这可是你告诉我们的，Cas。但……你总能回来。一开始，你知道的，天启那会儿，你回来了，第一次天启的时候，我们以为是上帝想帮我们，对吧？我们不知道上帝是Chuck，记得吧？不知道他就是个见鬼的疯子。那时我们以为Chuck是先知，我们以为上帝在很久以前就消失了。但每次你被爆了或是死了或是咋的，你都回来了。好几次。”

Dean闭上眼，回想十年前的那些日子。在他们知道Chuck之前。知道一切之前。

Dean继续说着，他的眼睛仍闭着，声音变得温和了，“好吧，Sam和我琢磨着，也许上帝一直尽他所能。也许他能力有限，或是他有啥别的难懂的原因，难以形容的计划啥的，或是你一直在说的该死的大局。不管是啥，显然我们从来就不清楚细节，但基本上我们认为，也许他是想帮我们，也许他做的就是把那个帮我们的天使带回来。带你回来就是 ** _因为_** 你一直在帮我们。但是……然后呢……还记得吗，几年前……”Dean的呼吸暂停了一下，当他又开口时，声音变得急促，“Cas， ** _我烧了你的尸体_** 。你 ** _死了_** 。你 ** _死了_** 。翼痕和所有那些。这是……这真他妈 ** _太难受了_** ，伙计，我从没真的对你提起过，但是那些，那些烧焦的痕迹，这真是……”那句话他说不下去了，于是他没说完，转而说道，“我烧了你的皮囊。我没法忍受，只要一想到……一想到……好吧，Jack发生的事。Jack的皮囊。无法忍受，只要一想到你可能会被附身，我是说你的皮囊。于是我们决定烧了它。我砍了木头，全是我砍的——Sam陪着Jack，你知道，所以全是我一个人做的，我干了一整天，我把你的身体包起来，你的，你的，你的皮囊，我把它抬到那里，然后我们点燃了它，然后它就——它就——”他的声音颤抖着，那些记忆仍历历在目，太强烈了。“这真他妈 ** _太难了_** 。但问题是……甚至这样你还是回来了！我烧了你那该死的皮囊，Cas！然后你不知咋的有了全新的身体，看起来 ** _完全_** 一模一样！看起来一样，听起来一样，感觉也一样——”说到这里，Dean紧紧抓住Cas的肩膀，再一次，把鼻子埋进Cas的头发里。Cas肩膀的宽度感觉一模一样，他头发的感觉……该死，他甚至闻起来也一样。

倒不是说Dean曾真有机会把鼻子埋进Cas的头发里。但这么些年来，他们多少会拥抱一下，尽管每次拥抱只持续短短的几秒，但Dean还是注意到一些细节。他注意到，他也记得。Cas感觉起来有些不同，他有某种气味，某种独特的，难以形容的，像是羽毛般，原始的东西，Dean现在已经知道这种气味了。他知道。

他 ** _知道_** 这味道。

此刻他正呼吸着。这是Cas。

“你完全，还是那个样子，”Dean继续低语道。“那时候我们知道，Chuck可能……好吧，有点古怪，你知道的，不是我们之前所想的那个愿意帮忙的上帝，你看，我只是，我，呃……”他吸了口气。“那时我以为是Jack把你带回来的，但接着……开始有点烦了。慢慢地，但……你更关注Jack而不是我们，那就……那没错，那是很好，我知道他对你意味着什么，我真的知道。是 ** _真的_** 。但，这整个当爸爸的事有点……对你有点新鲜……这 ** _不一样_** ，你看。然后……然后我……我只是开始怀疑。每次你对我遮遮掩掩，每次你把某件该死的事藏着掖着，它开始让我很火大，因为……你瞧，我开始担心，要是……”那几个字最终蹦了出来：“这真的是你吗？”

Dean停下来。他深深吸了口气，低下头，再次闻到了Cas头发的气味。这头发，脸庞，声音，这整个躯体—— ** _这到底是从哪来的？_** Dean已经把原来的皮囊烧了！

**_这真的是Castiel？_ **

这会儿Cas昏迷不醒，听不见，要说出这些就容易得多，太容易了。Castiel不会听到任何一句，没有人在近旁，甚至Sam也不在，这让一切都变得简单了。在这里，终于可以把这一切都大声地说出来，最终听到它们在空气中回荡，即使根本没人会听见。

慢慢地，Dean说道：“我只是不确定。有时候我只是……怀疑。我只是没把握。 ** _现在_** ，你瞧，现在我们知道得 ** _更多_** 了。现在我们知道比我想象的还要糟。我们知道Chuck真实情况。他一直在耍我们。把我们当木偶戏来耍。让我们像迷宫的老鼠一样跑来跑去。”

熟悉的疼痛感在Dean的胃里搅动。他很少让自己思考这个问题，这事儿之所以稀罕，是因为光是想想就已经太过痛苦。他继续说下去，“你说我们靠自己去跑。你说我们有自己的选择。你说，我们是真的。但…… ** _我们是吗_** ？ ** _你_** 是吗？因为，瞧，问题是， ** _事情发生时，你总是扳手_** ，Cas。你是见鬼的万能卡，未知数，不受约束，威力巨大，在最后一秒能改变一切。你说总有些事情不对劲……然后我，那时我说错话了，Cas，那晚我搞砸了，我很抱歉，真的说错了。有时候事情确实会出错，不过有时事情会好起来。但那晚，我真正的意思是——你在的时候，事情总是不一样。总是变得 ** _不同_** 。你改变了事物。你改变了故事。我一直在想，这真的只是Chuck游戏里的一部分？”这会儿Dean的声音变得更轻了。

他犹豫着，最后他说道：“ ** _你_** 只是Chuck游戏的一部分吗？”

Dean颤抖着深吸了一口气。好一会儿他甚至都说不出话来，但最终他继续说下去，对着黑暗宛如耳语。“你是不是……”他说着，声音非常轻柔，“我不知道……被控制着？我猜，Chuck是不是一直都在操纵着你？甚至……你在服从命令？你是不是……也许……是不是也有你一份，你，你是不是，是不是 ** _和Chuck一道儿_** _，_ 你是不是 ** _只在扮演一个角色_** ，就像，像……像-是Lilith?？”——说到这里Dean的声音结结巴巴，嘶哑破碎，因为这个，当然了， **这个念头** ，这可怕的念头他完全没法和Sam说起。Dean甚至连想都不敢想，即使是对他自己——这个念头几个月前就已咬着他不放，深深地咬着他毫不松口，他永远也不能和任何人提起。只要想到Cas也许真的 ** _有意识的，_** ** _心甘情愿地_** 跟着Chuck一道耍弄他们，这简直毛骨悚然。

但这是可能的，不是吗？

问题是这确有可能。

“或者，你根本不知道，”说到最后，Dean近乎绝望。“也许他一直在幕后操纵着你，你却不知道！也许他也在操纵着 ** _我_** ，还有Sam——我不知道。也许他在我们脑子里，我们仨，掌控着我们的每一个念头。编写我们的想法。给我们出点子。我不知道。但我只是一直想到， ** _为什么你是唯一一个能回来的天使_** ，对你，我再也无法确定了。”说到这里，Dean的声音再次呛住了，沙哑绝望，“我 ** _难受得要死_** ，Cas，要怀疑你，真让我难受得 ** _要死_** 。”

不可能把这事儿告诉任何人，绝无可能。不可能有解决之道。

他再次把脸埋进Cas柔软的头发，重重地叹了口气，两只胳膊紧紧地搂住Cas的肩膀。

太迟了，他意识到有什么东西感觉不同了：Cas的呼吸变了。事实上，它已经变了有一会儿了。

太迟了，Dean意识到这一切感觉非常像是祈祷。一个漫长的，相当强烈的祷告。太迟了，他突然想到祈祷是否能唤醒天使。甚至，也许是力量全无的天使。

Cas深深吸了口气。非常安静地，他的脑袋仍紧贴着Dean的胸膛，耳语般地说道：“对此我也深感担忧。”

△△△

_A/N –_ _下一章会在周一或周二一早贴出。_

_有时间请_ _留下评论！谢谢观看！_


	11. 上帝之锤

**_对此我也深感担忧。_ **

Dean眨眨眼。

有那么一会儿Dean脑子一片混乱，他竭力接受Cas也许听到了一些，或者，甚至是他所有那念念叨叨的想法。突然之间他清楚地意识到他俩还保持着一个荒唐而又相当亲密的姿势。Cas全裸着，Dean只穿着拳击短裤，而Cas实际上紧紧贴着Dean裸露的胸部，他的额头靠着Dean的下巴。俩人如字面含义相互缠绕，甚至他们的腿都纠缠在一起。Dean觉得自己僵住了，两只胳膊仍搂着Cas的肩膀。 ** _这是关于温度调节_** ，Cas早先倒是说过，所以，好吧，早些时候这 ** _确实_** 是关于温度调节。但现在似乎是关于其它的事儿。

他感觉到，而不是看到，Cas缓缓地吸了口气。

Cas的声音仍非常安静。“我告诉过你我们是真的，没错。但Dean……在我彻底意识到你对我的不信任有多深之后，在我那天离开以后，我想过。我一直在想。而我开始明白你可能在想什么。是的，我告诉过你我们是真的。但现在我一直在想…… ** _要是我错了呢？_** ”

Castiel稍微动了动，把腿从Dean的两腿间挪开。这算是个暗示（有些不情愿），Dean退开点，他的腿不再压着Cas的臀部，然后Castiel往后挪了些儿，像是想要在他们俩之间腾出点空隙。不过他们仍很靠近，Dean仍挨着左侧躺着，Cas面对着他，Dean的胳膊还是松松地搂着Cas的肩膀，但此时Cas可以直视他的双眼。

而现在，Cas也能移动自己的胳膊（之前他的胳膊一直蜷缩在他们俩之间）。Castiel抬起一只手，两根手指按住Dean脖子上跳动的脉搏。

Cas的手指在Dean的脉搏上停了好一会儿，他盯着Dean的双眼。Dean只能静静地回望着他。Cas的脑袋依旧枕着Dean的胳膊，几层毯子包裹着他俩，一条毯子下还能看见风衣的一角。Cas的背对着火堆，他的脸被阴影笼罩着，有些暗，但Dean仍可以看见他眼中微微的闪光——也许是从窗户反射着月光。这足以洞察Cas的表情，当他抚摸着Dean脉搏的那会儿——非常庄严，近乎虔诚。

接着Cas的手慢慢地沿着Dean的脖子向下移动。他的手指似乎在Dean的脖子上划出一道灼热的轨迹，这感觉让Dean禁不住轻轻吸着气。Cas没有停手，他的手指一路滑过Dean的脖子，一直移到Dean的胸部，当他的手完全到达Dean心脏的位置才停了下来。他张开手指，手掌平贴着。

Cas慢慢地呼吸着，他的手平贴着Dean的心脏，一动不动。

 ** _他现在就能杀了我_** _，_ Dean想， ** _要是他是Chuck的玩具，他可以杀了我。当他有力量时，他一个念头就能停止我的心跳。他甚至可以掐死我。他本可以。_**

**_他从没有。_ **

Cas保持不动，他的手放在Dean的心脏上。他垂下眼，他的视线这会儿正对着Dean的胸口，仿佛他想看到Dean真实的心脏——或者，也许是Dean的灵魂。

他沉默了好一会儿，最终他说道：“我们天使，我们总是被告知人类的灵魂无法直接由上帝控制。我仍相信这是真的。”他眨眨眼，又凝视着Dean的脸，端详着他的表情。

Cas还是盯着Dean的眼睛，又说了一遍，“我仍相信这是真的。人类的灵魂生来自由。你们一直都有自由意志。我想这就是Chuck游戏的意义所在。这正是他感兴趣的原因：你们的决定一直出自你们自身，你们的行动也是你们自己的。但是…… ** _那我呢？_** ”说到这里，他的声音变得阴郁。他停了下来，不再有眼神交流。他看着自己的手。

他把手握成拳头。

他深深地吸了口气。然后Cas抓住Dean上面那只胳膊，轻轻地把它从自己的肩膀上拉下来，他拉着Dean的手，接着他用双手握着Dean的手。在毯子里裹了好几个小时以后，这会儿Cas的双手非常暖和，有好一会儿Dean只顾专注于那份温暖，专注于那双温暖的，活生生的双手握住他的手。现在Cas感觉起来如此温暖，如此有活力……再真实不过。

Cas把Dean的手拉到自己胸前，让他张开手指，直到Dean的手完全摊开，按住Cas的心脏，与他们先前姿势相反。

即使他想，Dean现在也说不出话来。他无言地躺着，感受着Cas的皮肤。也许，他甚至还能感觉到Cas的心跳？通常，很难从胸部的任何地方去探测心跳——Dean过去曾在各种生死攸关的情况下尝试过这种方法，他知道人类的肋骨太结实了，在这个位置可不容易摸到脉搏。但有时候，当条件合适时，透过胸骨可以感觉到微弱的心跳。这会儿条件似乎合适，Cas躺着一动不动，Dean也是。很快他就感觉到了。他能感觉到，他确信无疑，在他手下那微弱而遥远的脉动：Cas的心脏。

Cas咽了口气。他的一只手仍在Dean的手腕上，握着他的手就贴着心脏的位置。当他又开始说话时，他的音量并不比耳语强多少。“我一直相信，我靠自己做出决定，”他说。“当我有一个想法，或是一个念头，感觉很真实。感觉像是我的。感觉像是我自己的想法，我自己的思想。 ** _但如果它不是呢？_** ”他深深地吸了口气。“一直以来，这些年来和你与Sam一道，我以为我已经获得了自由意志。我以为我已经挣脱了。这就是 ** _关键_** ，Dean，我所有的行动全基于此，所有这一切，一开始反抗天堂——我以为我已经得到了自由意志！这种感觉仍然存在——要是我决定采取行动，当我决定要去做某事，我真觉得这是 ** _我的_** 选择。是的，有些事我没告诉你，那些麻雀——”（Dean皱起眉头，麻雀？那是啥意思？Cas并未解释。）“但感觉像是 ** _我_** 决定不告诉你这些事，是我自己的选择，而这似乎总是合理的决定，你不需要知道的，与策略无关的……一只麻雀。”

这时候Dean张开嘴，想问问“麻雀”是怎么回事，但Cas继续说下去，仍握着Dean的手一动不动。

Cas说：“当我在虚无中醒来……Dean，感觉像是我。我有自己全部的记忆，所以我觉得，好吧，我还是，我。我仍可以感觉到我是个天使，我还拥有同样的能力，我仍可以感觉到我的翅膀，它们还是一如既往……”他闭上眼睛，就那么一小会儿，“一样的，羽毛损伤。”他又睁开眼，“我以为我还是我，仍在做我自己的决定。但……”他再次犹豫了，而这时候他抓着Dean手腕的那只手绷紧了。过了一会儿Cas继续说下去，“多年来，Naomi对我做的一些事……她说的那些话……”Cas的声音变得不那么顺畅，“我现在知道了，你也知道的，在天使不一定知道的情况下控制一个天使是可能的。你记得那次她是怎么对我的。她让我伤害你。糟透了。”Cas停了下来，他的眼睛扑闪着，飞快地扫了Dean一眼。

Dean只能勉强点点头。

Cas回应般地点点头，异常严肃。

他继续说下去，眼神迷离。“那时候，我以为只有那一次，然后我又变回了自己。但Naomi告诉我，在以前，远在圣经时代，她对我反复做过。这真是……我真的还没法……接受，但我想，或者，我希望，那些一定也都是单一事件，很短的时间吧。我想，我现在当然已经摆脱了她的控制吧？也不受Chuck的控制，对吧？但是不是——我是不是——”说到这里他的声音断断续续，戛然而止，他停了好长一会儿，眼睛闭着，皱着眉头。他把Dean的手按在他的心上，这会儿他开始用大拇指轻轻摩挲着Dean的手腕，来来回回。有好一会儿Cas一句话也没说。

Dean有点困惑，他把手从Cas的胸口挪开，手掌稍微迎向Cas的触摸。Cas立刻把他的手指与Dean交织在一起，他的另一只手也伸了过来，很快他双手再次缠绕着Dean的手，这次他紧紧地抓住它，像是这就是他拥有的最宝贵的东西。

过了一会儿Cas继续说下去，他的声音紧张，眼睛仍闭着。他说：“ ** _在我身上这种事还一直发生着吗？_** ”

他喘了口粗气，继续说道：“ ** _一直_** 都在发生这样的事吗？一直以来都是？我的想法，我采取的行动，我告诉你或没告诉你的事，所有这些全都……全都被 ** _控制_** 着？”他终于张开双眼，带着明显的痛苦凝视着Dean，“我曾告诉过你，我不是锤子，我不仅仅是个工具，我是 ** _认真的_** 。我真的相信，Dean，我真相信了，我把一切都押在这个信念上， ** _所有一切_** 。但要是我真只是一把……一把上帝的锤子，一直如此？甚至是现在？”

Cas再次陷入沉默。他稍微动了动，膝盖微微向上挪了点，他的脑袋垂得更低，像是整个身子都要蜷缩起来。一阵紧张的情绪似乎占据了Cas的身体。甚至连Cas肩膀上方的温暖也随之移动——Dean下面的那只胳膊一直搂着Cas的肩膀，这会儿他似乎感觉到有什么东西在靠近，像是若有若无的压力落到他的胳膊上。 ** _是翅膀，_** Dean想， ** _他的翅膀收起来了_** 。

就在这时候，Cas捧着Dean的右手几乎凑到了嘴边。这并不算个吻，但非常接近了，Dean感到Cas温暖的吐息在他的指尖流动。

不完全是个吻，几乎是祈祷。

火堆劈啪作响，寒风吹过。

“我不知道，”Cas低声说道，“关于我。我不知道。我永远都无法知道。”

但Castiel说话的整个过程中，Dean逐渐地，他能确定了。这感觉在他身上慢慢扩散开，像是清水，像是光。确信，而清晰。最终，他心里纠结成块的忧虑松开了，消失了。 ** _当然_** ，他们永远都无法确定，是的，但……

Dean说：“这不可能是Chuck写的。他不是这种调调。”

Cas爆出刺耳的笑声，带着哽咽。“ **天堂在上** ，我希望你是对的。”

Dean又说道：“而且，没有哪个恶魔能演得这么好。”

Cas又微微一笑。他稍微放松了点，挨着Dean胳膊上那温暖的压力也随之动了动，像是翅膀也稍稍放松。

“说真的，”Dean说，“Chuck的玩意太沉重，全是大手笔。到处都是兄弟姐妹，有很多平行线，一股脑砸过来，就让你晕头转向。Sam说过Chuck的最后一个案子，太简单了。他是对的，那就是……我不知道，Cas，对Chuck那些玩意儿有种感觉， ** _不是这样的_** 。”他想了想，又说道，“而且，你该看看Lilith的表演。她是他手里头最好的，结果就是……不完全可信，你知道吗？另外，她还想要勾引我，信不信由你，我当时就想，呃……不。重要的是，Chuck居然会觉得她是我喜欢的类型？但更重要的是，听起来就不是真的。但你——你是——”

Dean的手仍和Cas的手指交织在一起，他握紧Cas的手，握得更紧了。Cas亦紧紧地回握着他。

“你太像 ** _你自己_** 了，不可能是Chuck。”Dean最后说道。

“但我们无法确定。”Cas断然说道。

“也许不能，”Dean点点头，“好吧，可能不行，还不行。但我们能有希望。我们可以努力，也许我们能想出办法。想出法子来弄清楚。”

Cas点点头，他缓缓地叹了口气。最终他放开了Dean的手。Dean放任自己，接着，他用手抚摸着Cas的脸颊，快速地拍了两下，然后捏了捏他的肩膀。

这还不够。这远远不够。但总归算点啥。

△△△

_A/N –_ _他们还没说完。_ _下一章很快送上。_


	12. 所有的夜晚

他们在一起安静地躺了好一会儿，Cas的脑袋仍枕在Dean的左胳膊上。

“你说的麻雀是什么意思？”Dean终于问道。这是个小事，只是Cas曾用过的词，令人费解，让Dean注意到了，不过即使是小事也似乎可能成为线索。他们也许还没法解决大问题，但着眼细节说不定能有所助益。

Cas眨了眨眼，两次，像是愣了一会儿才反应过来。他的身体又稍微伸展了点，凝视着Dean。“哦！”他说，“那是我们没有上报的事。”

“啥？”

Cas轻轻一笑，摇了摇头。“原谅我。这是在卫戍队里的简语。是圣经里的一句话，关于麻雀的。”

“哦……”Dean慢慢地说，他想到了，“你说的是，怎么说来着的……两只麻雀，不是卖一分银子么？”Dean和Sam一样过去几年来经常研读圣经——不为虔诚，而为了解敌人。

Cas点点头。“两只麻雀,不是卖一分银子么？若是你们的父不许,一只也不能掉在地上。”他说着，以出处结束引用，“马太福音10:29。我们总是被教导说，上帝为每一只麻雀的坠落而悲伤，即使无人注意到小鸟的坠落。它成为天使间的简语——在卫戍队的术语中，麻雀指的是任何可能会触动至深但不具有战术意义的事件。我们被派到这个世界上，你知道，是带着特殊使命，在这里我们看到……”他犹豫了，又瞥了Dean一眼。“Dean，凡人的世界如此痛苦。有这么多苦难。当我们离开天堂，突然间我们见证这一切——悲伤，爱，痛苦，所有这些，如此之多。但我们必须完成我们的任务。当我们最终回到卫戍队复命，就会有一个问题，你看，其中一些天使他们变得那么……那么感动，为了他们所目睹的一切，如此一来他们很难作出客观的报告。他们会那样……深深被打动，那么的，呃，影响至深，那么……嗯……心烦意乱——”他犹豫了，像是在摸索合适的词。

 ** _精神上饱受创伤_** ，Dean想。

“……如此……非常……被它分散了注意力，使得天使的报告能力受到阻碍。”Cas终于说了下去，“因为这种现象，我们被训练成只报告具有战术意义的事件。也许掉下一只麻雀，或两只，三只，或是一千只，但它们对于任务无关紧要。”Cas的嘴绷紧了。“我不再确定上帝是否真会为每只麻雀而悲伤，但总之，这就是说，如果我们的任务是让军队通过地狱之门，我们看见一只麻雀坠落了，我们可能会为麻雀的坠落而悲伤难过，但这在战术上并不相关。在这种情况下，我们受训不报告麻雀，只报告地狱之门打开与否。重要的是军队和门，不是麻雀。”Cas悲伤地叹了口气，嘴角抽了抽。“我现在知道了，即使和你在一起，我仍保有这一习惯。我只向你报告与战术紧密相关的事，完全没有意识到你也许会把它当成隐瞒事实，或是欺骗。你知道，我就是这么被训练的。”

Dean想了一会儿。

“给我讲讲其中一只麻雀。”Dean说。

“什么？”

Dean吸了口气，“告诉我一件你没告诉过我的事。”

Cas停了下来，他直视着Dean。好一会儿他们俩凝视着彼此。火光照亮了Cas的头发，他的脸仍在阴影中。金色的火光像是围着他的脑袋闪烁着，Dean想， ** _他还是有个光环。_**

真不可思议，他如此美丽。

这会儿能这么舒服地聊着天，甚至躺着靠得这么近，甚至他们的胳膊搂着彼此，同样不可思议。应该要感到非常尴尬，但却一点也没有——相反，感觉，非常舒适。

感觉如此舒服真是令人意想不到。

“好吧，”Cas说，“比如……”他停了下来。

他吸了口气，移开视线，越过Dean的肩膀看向远处模模糊糊，更暗些的另一边，他的脑袋仍枕着Dean的胳膊。Dean等着。

Cas闭上眼睛。

像是他什么都不想说了。

Dean鼓励着他，“比如？”

“比如说，”Cas又说道，他几乎是不情愿地睁开眼睛。他迅速瞄了Dean一眼，然后又把目光移开，再次凝视着Dean身后的阴影。“当我和Belphegor下到地狱，意识到他在做什么，他几乎杀了我。他已经开始把所有的灵魂都吸入他的身体里——我只能站稳脚跟别让自己也被吸进去。那时候，实际上是一场……一场非常艰难的战斗。有好一会儿我以为我要输了，然后那时我想到，接下去会发生什么，那样的话你和Sam就得竭力去阻止一个与神同样等级的Belphegor，记得吗，就像几年前你试图阻止我一样。他会变得极具力量。要记得人类的灵魂有多么强大，它会使我对炼狱灵魂的所作所为相形见绌。我不能让这种事发生，Dean。我尽了最大努力，终于我占了上风，我让他不得动弹。”说到这里Cas停下了，Dean心里想着， ** _真有意思，他从没告诉过我这些_** ，以为故事结束了。但接着Cas继续说道：“……我正要将他完全击溃，但就在最后一刻——”

再一次，Cas停下来了，几乎茫然地凝视着阴影。

“在最后一刻,”Dean试着再催催他。

“在最后一刻，就在最后，他用Jack的声音说话，”Cas说。他的声音突然像是失去了色彩，他闭上眼睛。“他说，用着Jack的声音——”（此时Cas突然变得有如耳语）“——Cas，停下来，求你了，是我，Jack。”

Dean盯着他。

Cas睁开双眼，茫然地凝视着黑暗。“这是一个骗局，让我以为真的是Jack求我饶命。但Belphegor忘了我仍可以看到恶魔的面孔——至少当我力量充足时，而那天我仍可以看到。于是我知道，那依旧是Belphegor。但再一次听到Jack的声音……我知道是Belphegor，我知道我必须得这么做，于是我打了他。我打了他。Jack的脸，还有身体，就这样-烧-成-成灰烬，你看，唯一与战术相关的事实是Belphegor死了，其它部分则……不是……战术上的-相关的——”Cas猝然停了下来，他不说话，只是低下头，用他的额头顶住Dean的胸口，他似乎缩成一个球，肌肉全都绷紧了，他的两只胳膊这会儿紧紧地抱住自己的腰。Dean等了一会儿，仍被这个故事惊呆了，仍以为Cas还要说点什么。但Castiel只是发出一声破碎，哽咽般的喘息。然后又是一声。

然后Cas突然爆发了，他的声音如此痛苦，“哦，Dean，他是个 ** _好_** 孩子，我发誓，Jack是个 ** _好孩子_** ，我知道他是，我是那么爱他——”他又发出一声小小的哽咽，他似乎无法呼吸了。

Dean只能说：“我知道，我知道你爱他。我也是。”——最终Dean张开双臂紧紧抱住Cas的肩膀。Cas用一只胳膊抓住Dean的腰，迅速抓住，搂得很紧，把脸埋在Dean的肩上。

“我想他，”Cas艰难地说道，他的声音被闷住了。

“我也是。”Dean说。他的喉咙发痛。

“我很抱歉，”Cas接着说道，他的声音有些紧张。“所有这些。所有这一切。”

“别这样，”Dean说，最后他终于能说，“你什么都没做错。”

他们俩沉默了好一会儿。

当Cas终于开口说话时，他的声音变得稳定了些，紧紧抓着的手也略微放松。他的语调近乎迷惘，“也许这就是为什么我不告诉你这些事： ** _真的_** 很难 ** _说出来_** 。我的呼吸变得很没有规律。”

“是啊，Cas，那叫哭。”Dean告诉他。

“天使不会哭，”Cas挨着Dean的胸口摇摇头。

“是吗？”Dean说，“看着我。”

Cas抬起头，困惑地看着Dean。这会儿Cas的眼角确实闪烁着光芒，和Dean在图书室里看过的可怕的闪光一模一样。Dean抬起手，用指尖非常轻柔地擦去Cas眼角的闪光，然后是另一只眼。每当碰到他，Cas都眨眨眼，显然迷惑不已。Dean让他看自己湿润的指尖。

Cas只是皱着眉。“我们不应该哭，”他说，“即使力量全无，我是说，这是不可能的。”

“那就把它加进清单，”Dean建议。“嘿，Cas，我和你做个交易吧。”

Cas眯起眼睛。

Dean说：“你说过，有军队和地狱门。还有麻雀。”

Cas点点头，看着Dean的脸。

“我打赌还有不少麻雀，”Dean说，“你没告诉我的那些事。”

慢慢地，Cas又点点头。

Dean继续说道：“这样吧。要是你告诉我你的麻雀，我也会告诉你我的。”

Cas的眼睛眯得更厉害了，他就这样在黑暗中斜着眼看着Dean，甚至他的脑袋都跟着歪了点。（Dean曾见过他这个特殊的动作无数次了，但 ** _感觉_** 还是很奇怪，因为Cas的脑袋此刻还搁在Dean的胳膊上。）

过了一会儿，Cas说：“我觉得，这对我们俩来说都不是自然而然的事。”

“是啊，我知道。”Dean表示同意，“说不定会搞砸了。但我们可以试试，对吧？”

沉默了好一会儿，Cas点点头，“我会告诉你我的麻雀，”他正儿八经地说道，“你要告诉我你的。”

“成交。”Dean说。他感觉需要用身体去确认这笔交易，比如说，握握手什么的，但他们已经躺着靠得太近，无法握手。于是他直接靠得更近点，用他的额头抵着Cas的额头。他们俩沉默了很长一段时间。

他们的脑袋还靠在一起时，Cas又开口了。“你知道，我认为他最喜欢心碎。”他平静地说道，“我觉得他精心策划了一些让我们彼此心碎的事。”

这个想法很有说服力。 ** _Chuck_** ** _想要让我们伤心_** _，_ Dean想。他从没这么想过，但这挺有道理。

Cas继续说道：“我认为，当他看到我们越来越喜欢对方，他会喜欢创造某些情况。会让我们本能地试图隐藏的情况，我猜，像我的……我的麻雀，或是会迫使我们撒谎的情况，迫使我们采取某些行动，损害我们对彼此的信任。当我们被迫深深伤害我们深爱的人，他可能会很享受这种悲痛。”

Dean说：“那么……他差不多就是个虐待狂？”

Cas轻轻耸了耸肩，他的额头仍与Dean靠在一起。“我认为他并未明白我们是真实的，”他说，“也许对他而言，就某种形而上学的意义上，我们并不是真的。对他而言，这全都是游戏。只是他自己用来娱乐的节目。而且，从某种程度上来说，知道了这些让我们处境更糟。现在，我们永远也无法确信我们的感觉是真实的。我们之间的感觉 ** _是_** 真的吗？这总让人困惑，我从来都不知道它是否能有回报，但如今我甚至都不知道我的心是否真是我自己的。我对你的感觉是真的，或这只是被编写好的？我永远都不知道。”

这让Dean的呼吸完全消失了，空气在他的胸中静止了好长时间。

这真的，算不上什么意外。Cas曾多次说起他对“Winchester兄弟”的爱——即兄弟俩。但当他刚说的话却略有不同。非常轻微的，令心跳停止的不同，Dean发觉自己不觉抬起手，抚摸着Cas的头发。这会儿Cas也抬起手，非常缓慢地，靠近Dean的脸颊，他用大拇指轻轻摩挲着。他这么做着，试探着，小心翼翼，如此细腻温柔，这让Dean的心被痛苦，希望和惊奇绞紧了。

接着，Dean的双手全都抚摸着Cas的头发，很快Dean发现要是他摸到Cas的脖子后面，从Cas的喉咙里，呼吸的声音就会陡然变快。这似乎很有趣，非常有趣，于是Dean开始摸索着，他的手指划过Cas的肩胛骨一路向下，又沿着他的脖子慢慢摸回来，穿过他的头发，一次又一次。Cas的双手不知怎地也绕到了Dean的脖子后面，这会儿像是效仿Dean的动作。每一次Dean抚摸他的后颈，Cas的呼吸都似乎提到了嗓子眼，然后他咽了下去，又照着同样的动作碰触着Dean。

Dean突然意识到对于Castiel来说，脖子后面这个地方，这种特殊的碰触意味着什么。再一次，那种令人战栗的暖意又来了——在空气中颤抖着。 ** _翅膀_** ，Dean想。 ** _是他的翅膀，绝对没错_** 。他用指尖从一边的肩胛骨上滑到另一侧，然后，他看着Cas闭上双眼，研究着他那越发不稳的呼吸。

Dean得再靠得更近点。

他用上面那只胳膊搂住Cas的腰。

他又动了动腿，开始用它勾住Cas的臀部。

但Cas非常轻地摇了摇头。他的手原本一直在Dean的颈后抚摸着，这会儿他把一只手移动到Dean的唇边，竖起一根手指以示警告。然后他将手掌平平贴住Dean胸口，正好压在他心脏的位置，把Dean轻轻推开了点儿。只有几英寸——这意思足够明确了。

“都 ** _这会儿了_** ，你他妈的别让我伤心，”Dean的声音嘶哑，“你敢！”

“我们不能这么做，”Cas安静地说道，“还不能。我不能让你这么做。”

Dean想要大声呻吟。“为啥？”他并不想问，因为他知道Cas会怎么答。

“因为等到早上你离开时，你会想到，”Cas无情地说，“你会想，你会担心，不出一小时你就会怀疑你是不是刚被Chuck所编程的一个木偶给强奸了。”

气温似乎下降了二十度。

“这会把你逼疯的，”Cas说，“我不能让这种事发生在你身上，”他颤抖地吸了口气，更安静地补充道，“而我也会怀疑的。”

Dean并未放手，他仍紧紧地搂着Cas的腰，但他低下头，用额头抵住Cas的前额。尽管他很想争辩，尽管他想要那些令人兴奋的碰触继续下去，但他知道Cas说得没错。他们之前曾绞尽脑汁的那个大问题根本没解决，只是暂且搁置。这件事仍困扰着他们，也许永远都会是这样。

Dean最终说道：“这他妈的混蛋真把我们搞得够惨，对吧？”

“是的。”Cas表示同意。

他们全都沉默了很长时间。

“要是我们能摆脱这一切，”Dean说得很慢，大声地把想法说出来，“要是这一切结束了。要是我们能知道我们真正自由了……然后我要……”他慢慢地吸了口气，最终让自己考虑了一下他们刚刚，几分钟前正想要做的事。禁忌之梦。那个多年来一直诱惑着他的幻想。

最终Dean就这么说出口：“要是我们能摆脱这一切……我要和你过一晚。”

Cas没有片刻迟疑。“要是我们能摆脱这一切，”他跟着说道，“只要你想要，每一个夜晚都是你的，你的余生，永远。”

“那么，所有的夜晚。”Dean低声说道。

“所有的夜晚。”Cas表示同意。

他们躺在那里，然后在黑暗之中安静下来。火堆仍噼啪作响。风在烟囱里呜咽着。他们没有再靠近——Dean在脑子里不断努力着，勉强做到了，他不再把他的腿伸进Cas的两腿之间，他不再把Cas拉得更近，也不靠上去。但Dean的一只手仍放在Cas的脖子后面，不停地抚摸着他颈后柔软的头发。Cas也有一只手搂着Dean的后脑勺，他的手指也在轻柔地移动着，揉着Dean的头发。如此轻柔的碰触，如此温柔，Dean感到他的喉咙越来越紧，眼泪的刺痛在他的眼角聚集。

“总有一天，所有的长夜，”Cas低语。他稍微动了动，然后这一次，是Cas拭去Dean的眼角还未流下的泪水，是Cas搂着Dean的脑袋靠着自己的胸膛，是Cas用那看不见的温暖覆盖着Dean。Cas吻了吻Dean的额头，Dean也吻了吻Cas手。这不够，这永远也不够，但现在就这样吧。

在这个夜里，他们静静地躺着，Cas抚摸着Dean的头发，直到最终Dean精疲力尽，再次陷入昏睡。

△△△

_A/N –_ _请留言_ _评论！我喜欢听到你们的想法！_


	13. 早晨

_A/N –_ _最后一章，只是个很短的总结。_

△△△

Dean感到有什么轻柔地碰了碰他的脸，把他弄醒了。火还在燃烧，但一道微弱的灰蒙蒙的光线这会儿正从窗户漫入。那是黎明。而Castiel正在他身边俯身看着他，穿得整整齐齐，西装和风衣，甚至领带都打好了。他似乎把松针袜弄干了，袜子和鞋子也穿上了。

“我去找Sam。”Cas说。

Dean坐起来，立刻清醒了。“我和你一起去。”他说着要爬起来。

Cas摇摇头，一只手坚定地按住Dean的肩膀，把他按倒在地。“你的衣服还没干。外面已经暖和多了，但我不想你穿着湿衣服冒险。再说，你还是没有鞋穿。”他瞥了眼窗外灰蒙蒙的光线，“Sam会非常担心，现在天亮了，我该去联系他，好让他放心，免得他又到外面搜索一整天。我会告诉Sam你在这里。呆在这里，保持温暖，Sam很快就会来接你的。”

Dean眯起眼看他。“Sam和 ** _你_** 会来，对吧？”

Cas回过头，迅速看了Dean一眼。他像是无法对上Dean的目光——他垂下眼，接着又看向别的地方。

“Cas……”Dean的心往下沉，“你会和我们一起回地堡，对吧？”

Cas终于回头看了他一眼。过了好一会儿，Cas小心地跪在Dean前面的木地板上。他靠近些，花了点时间用一条毯子更仔细地裹住Dean的肩膀。然后他抓住Dean的双手。

“我不能回去，”Cas说。“还不行。”

“你知道我……”Dean的声音颤抖着。“你知道我 ** _确实_** 相信你，对吧？我们现在没事了吧……不是吗？”

“不仅是没事，比这好得多，”Cas说着，他的手握得更紧。“但即便 ** _你_** 可能相信我，”他继续说道，“我也 ** _不_** 信任自己。不完全。还不行。”Dean张嘴想抗议，但Cas打断他，说道：“要是我回去了，然后又出了问题怎么办？要是事情 ** _因为我_** 出了差错又怎么办？”

他们久久地凝视着彼此。

Cas摇摇头。“我不知道我是否被控制着。Dean，我只是不知道——”

“我懂。”Dean说。

“——而且你也不知道。”Cas还是把这句话说完了。

“我懂，”Dean轻声重复，紧紧抓住Cas的手。“是啊，我懂。我明白。但我不必喜欢它。”

“我也不喜欢。”Cas说。

Dean看了他好一会儿。然后他起身跪着，与Cas的高度齐平，接着把肩膀上最外面那层毯子拉开，用它裹住Cas的肩膀。“至少带上这个，”他说，“你比我更需要。让自己暖和点。答应我。”

Cas点点头，一只手按住毯子的边缘好让它保持在原位。“好的，但我会没事的。我会找到Sam，然后，那以后……好吧，我会继续呆在附近以便你需要我。我不会走远。但我会……保持点距离。可能去调查些事。再对Chuck多做些研究。这也许是我能做的，可以收集些信息。”

Dean瞪着他。“这次你得保持联系。我说真的。”

Cas点点头。

Dean又说：“你 ** _得把_** 那些该死的麻雀告诉我。”

Cas又点点头。“我会的。其实有一两件事早该告诉你了。但……我仍会离开。至少是一段时间。我觉得我们现在得谨慎些。我得确定不是全部都有更多的木偶线。”

Dean伸出手，然后，把手放在Cas的耳边，手指搭着他的脖子。Dean轻轻地把他拉近点儿。Cas任由自己被拉着，靠过去，直到他们的脸只距离一英尺左右。接着Dean俯身向前，抬起另一只手。他用双手捧着Cas的脸，直视着他的双眼。

“我们 ** _会_** 解决的，”Dean对他说道，“我向你发誓。”

Cas的嘴角微微翘起，露出淡淡的笑意。

Dean不禁跟着笑了。他已经好久都没见过Castiel的微笑了。“你在笑什么？”

“当你发誓要做某事时，”Cas回答，“你总能做到。”

“你最好信我，”Dean半开玩笑地说着，但接着他的声音低了下来，他仍用双手轻轻地搂着Cas的脸，“你得对我有信仰。”这话一出口，他差点缩了回去——他并没打算这么严肃地提到“信仰”。

但Cas只是答道：“我会的。”他靠得更近了，双手交叉搂住Dean的脖子。就像昨晚那样，他们靠在一起，额头相抵。

他们就这样长长久久地蜷缩在一起，脑袋靠在一起，抱着彼此。不可能亲吻。还不能。

但是，也许有一天。

最后Dean把他拉过来，粗暴地拥抱着他，拍拍他的肩膀，他说，声音有点沙哑，“那走吧，天使。但这次你得保持联络。”

Cas站起来，显然很不情愿。当他直起身，Dean的一只手顺着Cas的胳膊滑下来，然后碰到了他的手，那一会儿他们仍牵着手，仍紧握着彼此。Cas低下头看着他。

Cas脸上又泛起若有若无的笑意，他的嘴角又微微翘起。

Dean也笑了，虽然笑容有点别扭，也有点勉强。

Cas往后退了一步。Dean感到他们的手行将分开，他几乎为之颤抖。在那久久徘徊着，不愿消逝的那一刻，他们仍抓着彼此，勉强维持着，然后手终于分开了，他们再也碰不到对方了。Cas又盯着他看了好一会儿。然后他转身，离开了。

Dean看着他离去。

有那么一会儿，他仍然能听见Cas的脚步声踩着外面洁净的雪地，渐渐远去，宁静的一天开始破晓。

最终Dean躺下，凝视着火焰。

再一次，就像在图书室，他脑海中浮现Castiel转身离去的情景。但这一次Cas的眼角没有闪光。这一次，有一个微笑。只有小小的微笑，淡淡的，笑意。仍是毫无把握的微笑。但这好过百倍。千倍。百万倍。

△△△

天空呈现一片湛蓝，阳光从窗户直射而入，有人在敲门。Dean坐起来，睡眼惺忪地眨眨眼。他又睡着了。他看了看周围，只有他一个人。

“Dean？Dean？”是Sam的声音。又是敲门声。“Dean？Cas给我打电话，他告诉我该去哪——是这个小屋吗？你在里面吗？Dean？”

门嘎吱作响地被推开了，明媚的阳光倾泻而入。寒冷的空气打着旋钻进屋内，太冷了，Dean不禁裹紧毯子。Sam正站在门口，脸上带着焦虑的神色。

“老天，你在这里！”Sam说着冲了过来。他蹲在Dean身边，抓住他的肩膀仔细瞧了瞧。“你还好吧？”他看看Dean的胸部又检查了他的背，迅速寻找是否有受伤。

“是啊，很好。”Dean声音嘶哑，“我很好。”他很快扫了眼小屋，转过身查看每个角落。火已经熄灭了，只剩下一两英寸厚，浅灰色的灰烬，覆盖在微弱地发光的煤块上。Dean的衣服整齐地摊在壁炉边上，看起来已经干了。

“还以为它抓到了你，”Sam说，“那个该死的鬼魂。”Dean眯起眼看他，终于注意到Sam看起来有多疲惫，他的脸色憔悴，眼下有黑眼圈。

“抱歉了，伙计，”Dean说，“没打算让你担心的。”

“是啊，你不回短信，伙计，”Sam说着，瘫坐在Dean旁边的地板上。“我把我们挖出的坟墓都烧了，接下来却找不到你了！我尽快回到桥上，但我只找到猎枪，然后我发现你，呃，你的……”他在口袋里摸索着，掏出了Dean的酒瓶。“我找到了这个。还有它的盖子，给。”

Dean接过瓶子晃了晃，里头有液体的声音。

“是啊，还真剩了点。”Sam说。

Dean微微一笑。他拧开瓶子往里瞧了瞧，然后又把盖子拧上，把它放在边上。

Sam扬起眉毛。“你不喝一杯吗？肯定有地方已经五点了，你不是总这么说？”

“现在不需要，”Dean说。Sam的眉毛飞得更高了，于是Dean又说：“我是说，别会错意，时不时来点好威士忌没啥，但我可能喝得有点多。”他摇摇头，想到那个夜晚以及那一连串状况。“我不该在猎魔的时候喝酒。真是个糟糕的决定。”

Sam看了他好一会儿，最后摇摇头。“好吧，我跑了一整夜到处找你。到了另一个镇子，又回来，尽量沿着河走。终于Cas打来电话，就在黎明后不久。该死，看到他的名字出现在来电显示上从没那么高兴过。我就知道他一定是找到你了。”Sam开始把干衣服递给Dean，又说道：“结果Cas那会儿在镇上找我，但我正在河边的路上，朝着另一个方向。”说到这里，Sam略带紧张地看了Dean一眼。“我们，嗯，聊了一会儿，实际上很愉快。对了，他为失去联络表示道歉。说他手头上还有些事。”显然他想改变话题，他说：“那么，嗯，他说你掉进河里了？”

“是啊，但都解决了。”Dean说着站起来穿上牛仔裤。

“发生了什么事？”

Dean扣好牛仔裤。它暖烘烘的舒服极了。“Cas把我拉出来，”他说得很简单，“就在瀑布之前。”

“哦？那他是怎么找到你的？”

“渴望。”Dean说着，穿上衬衫。

“渴望？”Sam跟着重复。他的脸上又露出不安的表情。他并未问何为“渴望”，相反他沉默了好一会儿，最后Sam问道：“那你……那……你和他说上话了,做了什么吗？嗯？”

“对，”Dean一边说，一边扣上法兰绒衬衫的扣子（这件衣服也是烤得暖烘烘的），“实际上，我们做了。”他抬起头，看到Sam正仔细研究着他的表情。

[注+吐槽：Dean在这里说的是we did-我们谈了，有回答Sam之前的问题“did you get a chance to talk-你和他说上话了吗”之意。但对应下文Sam的反应，好孩子Sam其实被带歪了。]

Sam确实有点脸红。他挪开视线，清清嗓子。“你看，我知道你和Cas现在有些，嗯，有些问题，但我真的觉得——”他正要开始。

“这没事的。”Dean说。

“这——什么？”

“现在没事了，”Dean说。Sam这会儿怀疑地看着他。Dean说：“对，是真的。我们现在很好。我发誓。”他撑着腰，看着Sam。“是啊，你是对的。我们确实遇到了问题。大问题。或者，至少对我是这样。我想也许我该和你谈谈……关于Chuck。总是和他有关。”

Sam一动不动，过了会儿他慢慢点头。“对，”他说，“我……我想过。我想过可能是这样。”

“其实这也一直在困扰着他。”Dean说，“他又会离开一段时间。我想他是要给我们留点儿空间。”

Sam的脸色一沉。“当真？他又要分开？”

“这次他会保持联系，”Dean说。他盯着窗外看了很长时间，想着Cas转过身，带着那淡淡的微笑。想着这一切，真真切切。

阳光这会儿正照耀着树林，苍穹呈现完美纯净的蓝色。Sam在他身后一言不发。最后Dean说道：“Sam，没事的。这是他，Sam。真的还是他。他还是Cas。”他深深地吸了口气，转过身对着Sam，他感到绝对肯定，“他仍是Cas，总有一天他会回来的。”

Sam久久地，平静地看着他。“你怎么知道？”最后他问道。

Dean想了一会儿。没有真正的答案，对吧？但不知怎的，Dean就是感觉非常肯定。

回头看着太阳和蓝蓝的天空，最终他说：“我有信仰。”

◇◇◇

_THE END_

◇◇◇

_A/N –_ _感谢你们阅读我的故事。我很高兴它对你们中的大部分人来说似乎自有其意义——实际上我不太确定除了我之外它是否还合适他人。_

_要是你有时间请_ _留下评论！_

_很快会补充参考资料和写作方法！[这个我就不翻了啊哈！]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译后：  
> 最后，终于完成了这篇。
> 
> 原剧向的文，我之前看过的出色的，大多的走向最后都与原剧不同，原因有很多（可能是作者写得快了超过了原剧剧情，或者写完了过了剧歇发现，艾玛不对，剧情接不上了）。但后面几季的同人我看过几篇，如果没跳出原剧，那则很难释怀，因为要与原剧接轨的话，不可避免会把Cas描写得（莫名其妙的）无力，要是写了Dean对Cas好了，明显回到原剧又是办不成，所以也很难写好。（很难写好，很难写丁卡的感情。）
> 
> 但这一篇在某种意义上，我觉得做到了。
> 
> 北麻写的是“充满希望的结局”，经过漫漫长夜，他们仍各奔东西，但一样会觉得要有希望，有信仰。
> 
> 巧妙的是，这样回到原剧，并不会太多违和。  
> 是很值得一读的作品。
> 
> 就我个人而言，很希望SPN在结束之后也会有持续不断的优秀同人作品，如那句话说的：
> 
> “FIC作者孜孜不倦的努力弥补了原剧多少漏洞啊。”
> 
> ————————
> 
> PS：如果你觉得这篇作品打动/安慰了你，那么我的努力就没有白费了。：）


End file.
